Heartless War 2 The Everlasting Light
by Duelwielder
Summary: Sora has lingered in the darkness for so long he forgotten his friends Kairi and maybe even himself.
1. Heartless War 2 the Everlasting Light

Heartless war 2

The ever-lasting light

On this day foreword I changed the unknowns names to the ones in chain of memories.

Except for Dante he in the place of marluxia, since marluxia is gone.

One year has passed since Sora and Mulan defeated the Huns. Sora taken a space craft and flew out into space to fight the darkness alone and hide from his friends and the person he cares about more then all, Kairi. A couple of months later he became a wonderer and person who hates the past and mingles in the dark. The only way to sooth his pain is by killing heartless.

Doing all this makes Sora's past memories get away from him. He's also starting to forget about kairi, his light is even disappearing from him. Soon he will forget kairi, his friends and maybe just maybe even himself.

Now a days the worlds been plunged into darkness, dark everlasting clouds always above head never to leave. Sora now lives in an underground house he built. He eats what ever he hunts besides heartless; Sora is on the verge of leaving and going to a world that makes him feel like he's been there before.

Sora grabbed both keyblades (Oathkeeper)(Oblivion) and ran outside to his gummiship in the deep dark forest. He sighted his ship and ran towards it, but something's were stalking him and jumped out, then attacked.

Sora quickly jumped back and came in with a swing of his keyblade and cut one. As he did he flipped over and stabbed it in the back and killed it. Another came in so Sora kicked it hard into a cliff. Two more came at him so he threw his keyblades at them and he disappeared, he reappeared behind them as the keyblades went threw them. He quickly turned around to catch his two keyblades.

As Sora finished, he ran into the gummiship and tried to make it go but it couldn't budge. Sora just about gave up until he noticed vines were tied around the ship. As he was about to go out side a massive explosion came about, so he ducked for cover hoping his ship didn't blow up.

Sora: Holy shit! He said with shock.

As he got up he looked out the window and noticed the forest was gone, but his ship was fine but the vines were still on. Sora thought to himself " this is not good my ship is viewable to anything and he could be in a middle of a…" He stopped as he sighted armies of heartless were coming down hill about a mile away on each side coming toward him. These new heartless were as big as a human but muscular, more like an evolved form of a neoshadow.

Sora: Hell no. He tried to make the ship go but the vines were too deep.

All right, fine.

Sora took a deep breath and ran outside to cut the vines he cut about six and only had two more on the other other side so he ran around and cut the vines. As he did an arrow came shooting across and came close to hitting him. He turned around and saw that the heartless were only 9 yards away from him. He ran up the gummiship to the other side. And tried to open the door but it was stuck, he knew that he couldn't defeat all those heatless.

The heartless were now 2 yards away from him, he tugged harder and harder and then he opened but a heartless grabbed his foot and pulled him back but Sora kicked it and it let go. He quickly shut the door and started to drive the gummiship up. He heard clinging of arrows, spears, swords hitting against the outside of the ship.

Sora: Dame heartless messing up my paint job.

He took of into space and turned on the auto Pilate for a world on a map called…

Sora: Traverse Town sounds familiar… he said confusingly.

He left the cockpit into the bed room to sleep.

Sora: I wonder, why do I feel like I've been they're before.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Dream ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

????: Do you remember me, If not touch my

Sora was running towards the boy in an ocean with silver hair putting his hand out towards Sora. But a huge wave crashed on both of them.

Sora: what the hell…

The wave washed Sora against a strange island he got up.

Sora: who was that and why did he look so familiar.

?????: Hey Sora did you come back for more ( giggle).

Sora turned around and saw a beautiful girl with reddish brown hair who was a little shorter then Sora.

Sora: who are…? He was cut off with a passionate kiss from the girl. He was going to push her off but he found the kiss to be pleasurable.

?????: So Sora do you remember me now.

Sora: Ka…

))))))))))))))))))))))) END OF DREAM (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sora woke up with a shocking face.

Sora: Who was she, k, ka, kai… He stopped as he felt the ship land.

Oh… I'd better get off. He got out of his bed and put on his black coat and put his hood on and went outside. The place looked really strange to him. he looked around and went into a shop in the middle of the first district.

???: Hi stranger, I'm cid what you need.

Sora: nothing, gramps I'm just searching around this place, I've never been here before.

Cid: " Don't call me gramps, only one person called me that but he was a just a kid and he had a good heart. He's been gone for a year now and we all miss him Riku, Leon, Dante, me and kai…

Sora: okay I get it I wont call you gramps. I got to go, I have to look around this place. Sora went down to the second district and some people with familiar cloaks and hoods on. There were about 23 of them scattered around talking to each other and they're were some regular people to.

All of a sudden a hooded figure bumped into him. Sora knew it was a girl cause of her breast.

?????: sorry stranger didn't see you they're.

Sora: Its okay (Oh crap she's drunk better ask her, her age).

How old are you.

?????: I'm Sixteen (He probably wants me to sleep with him).

Sora: I'm Sixteen too.

?????: (I think I'm drunk off that much alcohol) Can you kiss me love.

Sora: (yep she's drunk, but okay). His came closer to hers and their lips touched, he kissed her like he knew her for years.

?????: wow want to go to my apartment, I mean if you got no place to stay.

Sora: shore (I'm not going to go to home base though). They walked over there and locked the door.

Sora: So what's your name?

?????: Kairi! What's yours?

Sora: Sora! He then took off his hoody. And revealed a spiky headed kid with brown hair.

Kairi: Oh my god, Sora I cant believes its you. She said with glee.

Sora: yah I'm Sora. He said sarcastically. Kairi jumped in his arms and kissed him.

Sora: wow.

Kairi: its really you. They stumbled on the bed.

I'm not letting you leave me again.

Sora: Kairi I now remember you. He kissed her.

Author: I'm back.


	2. The Old Memories Come Slowly

The old Memories come slowly 

Kairi sat right up with a face expression of anger right after Sora said that.

Kairi: Why did you leave me huh, just because we got in a yelling fight doesn't mean you just leave me Sora. She said shouting.

Sora: What… you just have to bring that up again huh "what", do just want me to leave or what. He got up to.

Kairi: No, I just don't think you should've left me you big jerk. She said screaming and having a tear go down her rosy cheek.

Sora: I'm sorry, Kairi. He said with concern. He walked up to her and wiped the tear off her face and kissed her gently. Kairi found herself in a hug.

Kairi: I don't want you to leave me again. She said holding back her tears. So many bad things have happened since you left. She pulled herself out of the hug.

Sora: what kind of things happened, Kairi.

Kairi: unknown 5 perished in a noble way.

Sora: " What". He said in shock.

Kairi: he fought a guy in armor on a mountain…! Sora's face went in total shock. And he couldn't beat him Sora so he grabbed the armored person and ran off the mountain. We found both them a day later dead, we buried both.

Sora: this is too much I cant stay…

Kairi: oh no you don't your not leaving. She sat on the bed and grabbed Sora and pulled him on top of her. Sora do you no away I can make you not get back up?

Sora: no. He said as he looked in her eyes.

Kairi: well, I do. She had her legs lock around Sora's waist.

Sora: fine you win lift your arms up. And Kairi did, so Sora grabbed the bottom of he shirt and yanked it off. "Wow".

Next day………

Kairi woke up, and looked around and notice like the other worlds its always dark outside. She also spotted Sora near the fire.

Kairi got up and took a shower and went outside with her robe on and went next to Sora.

Sora: Hey kairi. He looked at her.

Kairi: Hey, do you know were the towels are. Sora stood up and got the towels and handed them to Kairi. As he did, in front of Sora; Kairi took of her robe and took the towels and dried her self off.

Kairi: you sleep well. She said giggling.

Sora: yah. He said nervously.

Kairi then put on some clothes and took Sora's hand.

Sora: whah… Kairi yanked him outside.

Sora: Kairi were are you taking me.

Kairi: oh you'll see. They both ran to the second district and Sora found himself in familiar place.

Sora: the fountain.

Kairi: yep. The fountain was shooting up.

Sora: thank you Kairi.

Kairi: your welcome Sora. She kissed him.

Sora: I need to tell you something I really can't remember everything, I've been alone for so long that my memories started to slip away.

Kairi: well do you want me help you find every one of your lost memories.

Sora: sure.

????: I'll help to old buddy.

Sora: huh. Sora quickly turned around. Ri, Rik.

Riku: its Riku, man did you get wasted last night. He said jokingly.

Sora: Riku I remember now, hey you're my best friend.

Riku: duh, man what did you drink last night whiskey.

Sora: Hey Riku did you get better at fighting yet.

Riku: yep let me show you. They both jumped in the middle and Kairi went upstairs to sit on a chair and watch.

Riku put out his hands a two keyblades appeared (oblivion) and the (darkkeyblade). He then jumped in the air and started to dive towards Sora.

Sora: nice but I have a surprise up my sleeve. He pulled out his two keyblade ( Oathkeeper) and ( mega oblivion) and his coat appeared and it was white and white static was surging around him. His eyes turned into white flame and his hair glowed white also.

KairiRiku: wow. They said with astonishment.

Sora: take this. Suddenly strong wind came from Sora and blew Riku higher in the air making him off balance. Then Sora disappeared and reappeared again in front of Riku and swung (M)Oblivion. Cutting him he disappeared again and reaped behind Riku and throwing his Oathkeeper straight up in the air with great strength. He then kicked Riku in the back making him crash in the ground; Sora came back down light as a feather. Riku got up and charged at Sora with a mad face.

Riku: now you done it now I'm going to beat you hard.

Sora: good luck with that, you know what I'm going to fight you without my keyblade. He had the (M) oblivion disappear and he got into a fighting stance.

Riku came in and swung right Sora bent back (like in the matrix)

Sora then jerked to the side and closed lined Riku making him back flip in the air but landed on his stomach. But Riku quickly got up and swung at Sora hard but only hit the ground. Sora then kicked him in the face; Riku got mad and swung side ways (Slow motion) Sora jumped over it and came in with a roundhouse kick to Riku's face (end of slow motion) sending him flying to the ground about 7yards away.

Riku: Wow Sora you've gotten stronger but can you block this. Riku jumped up and had his keyblades disappear and blasted a giant red electrical beam at Sora. Sora smiled, but before the beam reached it disappeared.

Riku felt pain on his back, like something just cut a huge gash. He fell to the ground but before he passed out he noticed that the oathkeeper was sticking out of the ground behind him.

Riku: Dame good I didn't even touch him. He passed out.

Kairi: wow Sora I can't believe you can do that. Sora turned back to normal. But a giant beam came down at all of them and Sora also passed out.

Later…………….

Sora woke up, and looked around were he was there were people everywhere. But then he noticed he was on a giant ship.

Kairi: You okay Sora.

Author: well the next chapter will come soon.


	3. Another Crossroad

Another crossroad

Sora: where am I.

Kairi: you still don't remember.

??**???: You know every time I see you. You always manage to get stupider.**

**Kairi: … Yuffie hey can you help Riku out. Riku was on the ground passed out.**

**Yuffie: Sure. She started to drag Riku away. **

** Sora stood up and looked around, it was like a city to him. About 3000 thousand were in the room chatting; selling stuff, there was even a restaurant. **

**Sora: Where not in Kansas anymore. He said sarcastically. **

**Kairi: we are in a main gummiship.**

**Sora: wow, the gummiship I was driving was small and run down, but this is amazing. Everybody was talking till one soldier spotted Sora.**

**Soldier: Sora, Sora's back. Everybody became quiet.**

**Sora: heh, heh hey everybody. He said nervously.**

**Everybody ran up to Sora and patted him on the back and shook hands with him and stuff. They then turned around and saw a little boy.**

**???: Misters Sora sir are you here to help get us destroy the monsters.**

**Sora: Monsters? Sora ran up to the boy. Monsters what monsters?**

**???: The monsters that's killed a killed apart of me, the ones that stepped deeper in the darkness then the heartless. They have huge claws, have wings and red eyes that see in the dark. **

**They carry swords that grow stronger when it feeds blood, there skin is black as the night sky. They are a little bigger than you, and now the true darkness no longer dwells in kingdomhearts it already shattered it.**

**Sora: who are you?**

**???: I m a figment of the remainings of Kingdomhearts, I'm a shattered piece and there going to kill me.**

**Sora: what I wont let them harm you. He grabbed the boy's shoulders.**

**???: its inevitable, what's done is done and plus there already here. The boy started to wiggle like he was crazy and his eyes went in the back of his head. Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. **

**Then the lights turned off it was pitch black and screams were shouted everywhere, Sora still felt the vibration in his hands, but it finally stopped. Sora could feel liquid going down his hands and he felt another thing in front of him. **

**Its eyes glowed and stared into Sora's. Sora heard a monstrous screech from it then it went away. The light flickering on and off on and off So Sora could see the boy.**

**Sora yelled as the boy was dead and covered up in blood and his eyes were just plain white. His mouth was wide open; gashes were all over his body. The blood was dripping to the floor and Sora dropped him. **

** The lights were still flickering on and off, on and off. Everybody stared at them; Kairi had tears going down her face. Other girls were screaming at the sight of the boy. Sora fell to his knees.**

**Sora: nooooooooo, those basterds, I'm going to kill them. I cant stay here I have to leave.**

**Kairi: No, Sora I'm coming also.**

**Riku: Me too and twenty of our finest men and cloud. Leon will take leadership till we get back. Whenever we go in a fight with an army I'm calling them to help. **

**Sora: you guys cant…**

**Kairi: you know what Sora I'm coming and you cant stop me.**

**Sora: but…**

**Riku: Sora were goin whether you like it or not.**

**Kairi: plus Sora we need to catch up on things. Sora looked down.**

**Sora: okay you win. He left to wash his hands off.**

** They got the second best gummiship and loaded up food supplies, clothes. They then took off to the world Sora was on, this time it was alought darker since Sora had been they're.**

**Sora: what happened to this place.**

**Author: well the next chapters coming soon. **


	4. I can see my light cause of you

I can see my light cause of you 

Sora: Kairi, I need to talk to you alone. He said with sadness in his voice. He went to his room.

Kairi: sure, Sora. She said confusingly. She walked in noticing the lights were on and Sora was on his bed. She sat down next to him.

" What's on you mind Sora".

Sora: Kairi about what happened before I left I'm…

Kairi: Its okay Sora, but I really missed you…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kairi's flashback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

One year ago…

Kairi: Sora no I'm coming with you.

Riku: I'm coming to.

Sora: no you guys can't come you'll get hurt.

Kairi: Sora don't go or… I'll go out with Riku.

Riku: Yah.

Sora: Fine but Riku don't leave her she'll get mad and slap you in the face.

Kairi: Sora you jerk. She said screaming.

Sora: Go ahead go out with him atleast you'll be happier.

Riku: dood shut up stop dising Kairi she loves you.

Sora: Okay but who ever said I love her.

Kairi: huh… A tear went down her face.

Sora: Kairi I didn't mean…

Kairi: You meant it Sora. She then ran out of the room crying.

Hour later………..

Kairi: Sora no, don't leave me I love you, I love you Sora, 'don't go". She started crying worst then ever. Don't go.

Riku: Kairi maybe it's for the best. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Kairi: Shut up Riku it's not for the best he's my true love and true lovers stay with each other forever. She said shouting; she also moved his hand away.

Mickey: we'll find him don't worry. You two were maid to be together.

Kairi: Mickey I cant live without him.

Donald: who needs him we can find the light without that (sniffle) jerk. He then had a small tear go down his face.

Goofy: It's okay Donald. He said sadly.

Kairi: I hope Sora's okay.

Mickey: while I was coming down here I spotted a ship heading towards north of here and that's also ware I saw a army of heartless.

Donald: that stupid idiot is going to get himself killed, uh oh no, that idiot is Sora ' woddle".

Kairi: Sora no we have to help him I wont let him die. ( I love you Sora and I'm making my own choice and I'm staying with you).

They went on to a ship and blasted off.

Kairi: Riku do you think Sora's still alive.

Riku: of course but we got to hurry. (Whispers to himself) "Who knows how long he can last by himself."

Mickey: okay I remember the heading right… oh no. every one was looking outside the window, they were staring at a massive army of heartless.

Kairi: "Sora no." She screamed. As Kairi said that everyone spotted a huge darkside falling and Sora was on top of it. Giant rocks were flying in the air and a hitting them.

Kairi: Sora no, we have to help him. She yelled.

Mickey: theirs nothing we can do.

Kairi: Oh no… She was staring at a giant orb above Sora and the darkside.

Mickey: It's sucking us in we have to turn back and huge the after burner.

Kairi: we can't, we have to help Sora, please. She cried.

Mickey: I'm sorry it's to late. Kairi had tears going down her face.

Kairi watched horribly as her lover Sora was being sucked in. They then blasted off with immense speed.

Kairi: Nooooooooo. She cried.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End of flashback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kairi: I'll never forget that day Sora, the day you disappeared I thought I'd lost you forever.

Sora: Kairi, oh my god I never met to hurt you. He hugged her. I'm so sorry Kairi, I'm so sorry for everything. He let go and kissed her.

Kairi: I don't want to ever let you go again Sora.

Sora: like wise. He smiled his goofy smile.

Kairi: that's the Sora I remember. She smiled and giggled.

Sora: I have something for you. He reached in his pocket and got out a silver small box.

Kairi: What is this.

Sora: I've done this when I was 15 but since I'm 16 now, I'm going to do it better. He opened the box and revealed a gold ring with a good-sized diamond on top shaped as a heart; on the gold it said, " you're my light and my true love." Kairi had a tear go down her cheeks.

Sora: Kairi… he put the ring on her finger. Kairi looked at him.

Kairi: yes Sora. She said happily with her face smiling.

Sora: will you marry me? Kairi then felt that her life was perfect, that every bad thing went away from her life. She was so happy her dreams and hopes had come true.

Kairi: yes Sora, Sora yes I will, nothing would make me happier. She said happily. " I love you, I love you so much Sora." She jumped in his arms and kissed him.

Sora: I love you too Kairi, I love you too. He said smiling and kissed her back.

Kairi: I've never been so happy in my life. She said joyfully.

Sora: me to. He said happily. Remember when we were kids I loved being with you and since then I've always loved you deep within my heart.

"When I left you my heart was empty and now since I know you love me back and your going marry me well, you filled up my empty heart." He kissed her.

They then heard the door open and turn they're head towards the doors. Riku Donald, goofy was there and Mickey also came in.

Sora: Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and, you're here It's good to see you again and you to Riku guess what Kairi and me are getting…

Riku: married we heard were so happy for you man.

Donald: I'd never thought I'd see the day.

Goofy: Yuk, you to make a good couple, garsh. He said smiling.

Mickey: I'm happy for both of you. Kairi looked at Sora and Sora looked at her back and they kissed.

They then landed…

Sora: I love you Kairi. He said smiling.

Kairi: I love you to. Sora grabbed her hand and she smiled, they then walked outside.

Author: Touching, well the next chapter will come soon.


	5. The world in its own color

The world in its own color

Sora and Kairi walked down out of the gummiship to find the darkness of the world

Then them and the troops went and scouted the area.

Sora:" this isn't right I can't feel any light or good in this world."

Kairi: "It's very odd, but I feel safe when I'm with you Sora." "Who cares if these new heartless are strong you can take e'm". She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a bit of a squeeze.

Sora: "I'll always protect you Kai, I promise." He said smiling.

As them and the troops walked around, Sora had a chill go down his back. He felt the presence of those heartless like creatures they encountered on the ship.

Sora: "No, Kairi get back." A Neo Heartless came out of a shadow and jumped at Sora.

" Get the hell away from us." It swung a mighty sword at Sora, but he blocked with Oblivion. " What the hell are you." He said with caution.

NH: "A thing of what everyone's apart of, including yourself." It then smirked and smacked Sora in the hip, making him fall.

Sora: "Ahhhh, you …… can.. talk… and… What… do… you mean." He said in pain. "He quickly jumped up and kicked it in the face, but it came back with a fist, making Sora fly towards a tree."

NK: "You of all people are the keyblademaster, your no threat." "How about I take your little girlfriend that will teach you." He laughed; it then walked over to Kairi.

Sora: "Don't even touch her you bastard." Oblivion disappeared and reappeared with two keyblade (Oathkeeper) and (Mega Oblivion) and his coat appeared, it was white and white static was surging around him. His eyes turned into white flame and his hair glowed white also. It also Started to rain hard and lightning.

NH: "This should be entertaining." The thing then had black static around it, it grew bat like wings that were large and its claws got bigger too.

Sora and the heartless attacked each other with immense strength. Sora swung the keyblade, but the heartless blocked it with its Sword, then Sora came back with the other keyblade and cut it in the face. Sora then kicked it and shot a white glowing aura beam at it.

Sora: He actually thought he could take me. Then the heartless got up and glared angrily at Sora. What, you want me finish the job, is that it.

Twenty eight of those neo Heartless came out and attacked the troops and Sora.

Riku: god this hurts, I don't think we can… Before he could finish he was hit into a tree and so was Mickey, Goofy and Donald.

Some of the heartless were killed, but seventeen surrounded Sora. Sora blasted fire and wind attacks at e'm. He also blasted some with white flaming balls of fire. Twelve surrounded him and each of e'm shot a black dark fireball and black beams at him, knocking him down with no energy to stand up.

The one that Sora fought first grabbed Kairi; she screamed and kicked the heartless but it had no effect what so ever.

NH: "She will be a good prisoner and so will you friends." The other Neo Heartless grabbed the alive but wounded soldiers, not the dead ones. " And them too." The other Neo heatless grabbed Riku, Mickey, Goofy and Donald. " One more thing." It put its hand out and shot a giant black electrical beam at Sora making the body fly deep in the forest and landed deep down in the gravel. " He's dead."

Kairi: " Noooooo, Sora can't die please. You monster let me go I'll kill you, I'll kill you. She shouted having so much tears going down her face. " You bastard, I hate you." She shouted once more. The Heartless then ran towards a black castle carrying the human and Kairi still crying, screaming and hitting the heartless.

The body of Sora was in the gravel not moving an inch. The battle from the last had him bleeding on his body.

Sora: I'll kill you.


	6. Castle Of Lost Hearts

Castle of lost hearts 

After a couple of hours lying deep within the gravel, Sora finally got up. To regain more energy Sora sat on a rock meditating. He was thinking how he could beet those Neo Heartless. He got up and tried a move Mickey told him about.

))))))))))))))))))))))))) Flash back (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

On the ship in Sora's room………….

Mickey: Sora you know about the past true keyblade masters like yourself, right?

Sora: Yah, but what does that have to do with our mission?

Mickey: We'll the new heartless aren't really new, they came from the past as well.

Sora: "What", those Heartless came here before? He said shocked.

Mickey: yes I gathered this information from Axel, he also told me about the Keybearer's and how they overcome the Neo Heartless and locked them in Castlehearts.

Sora: Castlehearts? He said confusingly.

Mickey: unlike Kingdomhearts, it has no light but it does have the true darkness. The past true keybearer locked these Neo Heartless in hoping they'd never come out. You see in the past, Kingdomhearts and Castlehearts were in war. That's why they attacked Kingdomhearts earlier and that small boy witch I know he's just a soldier of Kingdomhearts.

Sora: Oh, now I get it they kill everything that has to do with Kingdomhearts.

Mickey: Exactly, they're also after you to.

Sora: Wh…Why? He said shocked.

Mickey: cause you have the weapon of kingdomhearts, the weapon that was made by kingdomhearts. Witch comes to my conclusion, that the only way you can lock them back in Castlehearts is if you learn the ancient techniques of the past true keyblademaster. Only a true Keyblade like yourself can learn them, here. He handed him a scroll.

Sora: thanks. He said.

Mickey: your welcome. With that he went to the gummiship control room.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End of flashback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sora took a deep breath and took out the scroll. He rolled it out on the ground and read.

In the past age of the worlds, The Keybearers learned the most powerful of all techniques. "Earth explosion", " mystic slash"

"White flame ignition", " light soul trinity".

"Earth Explosion technique" spinning your Keyblade around your hand till the blue part of your blade starts to glow red, then hit it to the ground. Then the energy from the blade will have beams coming out of the ground ten times in a line, mostly a lethal attack.

" Mystic slash technique" have a Ragnarok disintegrate holding up the energy in your, so swing your keyblade at your enemy at 46 yards away or closer. It will make an energy wind that usually inflicts heavy damage on the enemy.

"White flame ignition technique" have a firaga floating above your hand and make it as big as possible and put it on your Keyblade so the blade would catch fire. Put an aura around it, now spin it 2 times back and one time forward then it will turn into white fire then swing it at the enemy at a far or close distance and it will cause a white flame tornado hurting the enemy severely or death.

" Light soul trinity technique" will be the most difficult to master. One perform a trinity by you self quickly, take your keyblade out of the ground and cast a light blast (Sora already knows how to perform a light blast) and white flame in the light above were your Keyblade is supposed to be. The get back in the trinity and hold your Keyblade tight, a light from the trinity will start a white blasting beam the to enormous to describe. Only use at a last resort.

End

Sora then started to practice hard and never took a break for five day's till he mastered everything except the "light soul trinity move". He then went to the ship and got his black armored shirt and pants (Like Kh2). He Ran towards were the Neo Heartless's tracks were. He found himself looking upon an enormous black castle ( look like a medieval castle), which was bigger than Hollow Bastion.

Sora: It's huge how in the hell am I going to find my friends in that. He said Stuttering and quietly so nothing could hear him.

He ran towards the castle, past the guards without being caught. He then jumped 25 feet towards the black castle. His two Keyblades appeared in his hands and right as he hit the outside of the castle and stabbed the Keyblade into the rich stone. The thud of Sora's body hitting the castle was a little loud

(((((((((((((((((((((((( Heartless)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Heartles.1: Did you here something?

Heartless.2: Me, no your just imagining things.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sora)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Then he climbed up using his Keyblade's; it was about 5 miles high till he could reach the top. He found a cave like thing while climbing and rested there. He took some black sheets from his backpack he got at the Gummiship and cloaked the cave like structure with it so no one could see him.

He grabbed some food and warm blanks, he grabbed from his backpack to.

The next day he continued, and each passing day he did the same thing. Until he finished after four day's, he finally reached the top. He opened the door and sneaked in, dodging every Neo Heartless that went by. He then reached the main hall but he wasn't dumb enough to do that, so he came into the prison room and he found his friends in a freaking large cell ( spelt wrong). Sora then saw Kairi…

Author: please review please. I like review's .


	7. I Wann'a Run Away

I Wann'a Run Away

Sora: "Kairi!" He shouted at the girl sitting up on the floor, like a lifeless puppet.

Kairi: ………………

Riku: its no use Sora her hearts gone. Said Riku standing up chained to the wall like the others, looking rather beaten up. The neo Heartless came and took it a put in some kind of box with a giant keyhole in it.

Sora: No, I'll kill e'm, wait… a giant keyhole you say. Hmm this could work for me. He looked down at his Keyblade. But first time to set you free. He hit the bars of the prison, the bars collapsed to the ground. "Before I set you free, tell me this why didn't you just use your Keyblades to get out."

Riku: you see these chains chained to us, the ones against the walls. Well… They are some sort of anti-Keyblade using stuff, so while we wear e'm we cant use our Keyblades or our powers. Sora hit the chains breaking them. Thanks man. Riku had his Keyblade appear.

Sora:………. He picked up Kairi, and kissed her lips. They all left the prison and towards the throne room. "I think if there's a throne room then there must be king who has my Kairi's heart." Soldiers, I need you to take Kairi to the gummiship now and get reinforcements.

Soldiers: Yes sir. They grabbed Kairi and ran out of the castle, towards the ship.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Later)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sora and Riku bashed threw the giant doors of the throne room. The room was enormous; its walls had ancient yet beautiful carvings. In the middle of the room were five familiar figures. The organization marluxia, Axel, Larxene, Vixen and Sephiroth.

Sora: no, you… you traitors. He yelled.

Sephiroth: "Shut up, do you really think we… the most powerful organization in the universe would take orders from some snot nosed boy." He said laughing.

Sora: you bastured. He yelled charging at Sephiroth. Suddenly Marluxia raised his hand making Sora rise, making him paralyzed.

Marluxia: Where do you think your going. He smirked. Riku charged at Marluxia, but axel fired a fire blast hit Riku, sending him to a wall with his shirt burnt off.

Axel: we have no business with you, so don't interfere. He smiled evily.

Marluxia: now, were was I… oh yes. He looked back at Sora. Now KeybladeMaster you thought we would follow your rule, ha theirs only one man… one thing that we follow. Out of a shadow stepped forth an armored shadowy figure that was very muscular. It was a heartless but not quit, the only thing close to was darkness. On its arms it had tattoos that looked like ancient letters, some were creatures of many sorts. Up to its neck were also tattoos of the heartless symbol. Its face was like a neo shadow, but it had sharp teeth and more developed. It stood 7 feet tall. It had an aura that looked like smoking darkness. Its eyes were very different from regular Heartless eyes, they were red.

Axel: is darkness itself; Sora meet Darkness.

Darkness: this is the Keyblademaster; ha it's no more than a boy. You disappoint me. It said with low booming a voice that sounded liked two.

Sora: n…no, you cant be…. He said scared.

Darkness: Darkness, but yes. It hissed. It then held up a box, which had a giant Keyhole on it. "Come and get it, this is what you want right."

Marluxia put Sora down. Sora ran towards the box with great speed. Darkness smirked.

Darkness: Fool. When Sora got in range Darkness threw the box in the air and jumped doing a spinning kick that hit Sora sending him next to Riku. When darkness landed there was a loud thud, he put his hand out and caught the falling box.

Sora: ahhh, he's… t…to…strong. He said weakly. Sora got up and stood in a fighting stance. He turned to his light form having Mega-Oblivion and Oathkeeper. His white cloaked appeared on his body, his eyes looked like white flame (white electricity started to static around him, his hair turned glowing white). He charged at Darkness and swung. Darkness quickly used his other arm to block the blow.

Darkness: one second. He used some kind of force, cause he blew Sora away making him fall. Darkness slowly walked towards his throne; once he got there he put the box with Kairi's Heart on it. He turned around and walked backed to Sora who got up and stood in a fighting stance. Go on. He smiled evilly.

The organization stood watching in amusement, as Darkness was mocking Sora.

Sora: AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. His started to spin his Keyblade until the blue part of the blade turned red, He hit the blade on the ground and energy from the blade had beams coming out of the ground ten times in a line at Darkness. But all it did was push Darkness back a little bit.

Darkness: is that the best you've got, ha ha ha. He laughed evilly.

Sora: no way. At that fear for the first time struck Sora, he would fail. Sora jumped up using Ragnorak, but he let it disenigrate and swung his Keyblade at darkness from5 yards away. Harsh wind that would cut anything flew away Darkness. Darkness just stood their laughing as the wind bounced of his aura and his body.

Darkness: Thanks for the breeze. He smirked. Sora stood their shocked; he gathered up all the energy in his body and shot out a fire flair going everywhere. His light form went away and Sora turned normal again. Sora quickly ran past Darkness and got the box.

Sora: yes I… He couldn't finish as Darkness fired a black-fireball at Sora, who then went flying and the box left his hand and fell next to a beautiful window. Sora struggled to get up but it was no use, he gave up, as he did his head fell hard on the ground. Kairi…

Riku: see yah. He ran passed Darkness too the window and grabbed the box and picked it up. Just like Sora and me planned. Sora I'll miss you buddy, you'll always be my best friend. He jumped out of the window breaking the glass, he held the box tight as he landed softly in some vines and ran off towards the ship. There goes the best Keybearer and my beast friend. He sobbed.

Back in the throne room…

Darkness: nooooooooooo, that is my prize. He breathed heavily. Oh well at least I'll have the pleasure of killing the Keybearer. Sora finally got to his feet and got in a fighting stance holding Oathkeeper and oblivion. Ha, good by Keybearer. He stuck out his hand, a black Keyblade appeared, a smoky aura surrounded it.

Sora: you… have…have… a Keyblade. He said weakly. You're… a Keybearer.

Darkness: why yes, of course I'm Darkness. You thought only Kingdomhearts had a weapon, hah. He smirked. Now to finish you off. He stuck the point of his Keyblade at Sora like a gun and shot Darkness at Sora Making the side of the castle blow off. Sora was falling 256 feet down spinning lifeless. He hit in the ground of the forest not budging a bit. The castles side then regenerated.


	8. Pure Darkness

Pure Darkness

Animeluver101 thanks for pointing that out, but Riku did not betray him. In the last chap Riku said that him and Sora planned it. But thanks……………………………………………………………………………………..

Sora slowly got up and dragged himself to the ship bleeding badly; he was on the verge of dying. The pain was unbearable for Sora, after he got over a hill covered in tree's, he tripped over a vine and stumbled down the hill hitting rocks and a couple of tree's. He landed roughly on the ground.

Sora: ahhhhhhh… shit. He rapped his arms around his ribs, which ached horribly in pain. He struggled to get up, but couldn't. Everything was going dark, he felt like again falling into darkness. Before he did he jerked up to shatter the howl thing. No… I'm not… dead yet. He said under his breath. He got up ignoring the pain; he started to walk towards the ship until he thought of something that was important. " Wait if I go back" Sora thought" then Riku and Kairi would go with me on another mission. And after what happed I couldn't do that again. I can't loose her again. But I promised I'd protect Kairi… but I promised so this time I'll go back to them.

He walked using a branch that looked like a Cain. He spotted the Gummiship a couple miles away.

Sora: fin…aly. He heard movement behind him. He turned around he winced as he did. Hell no, not now. A familiar figure came out of the shadow.

Ansem: Long time no see, how've you been. He said angrily, holding in his hand a demon long Sword. Now I can finally finish you Keybearer. He swung at Sora, But ignoring the pain Sora bounced back and the sword missed. But Ansem thrusted his hand foreword and blasted a black-fire attack at Sora. Sora was now flying towards the ship.

Ansem: damn, oh well I'll get him next time. He hovered back into the darkness and disappeared.

Sora: aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Sora hit the gummiship's side, which probably made a dent. After that every thing darkened.

Later…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

One of Sora's eye's winced, he felt the cool air of the one of the Gummiship's rooms. He didn't want to move or open his eye's, cause he felt a presence near and wanted to hear what they had to say.

Riku: He almost died. I feel so helpless; I shouldn't have listened to him and stayed there and helped. He said sadly.

Leon: theirs nothing you could have done. All he wanted to do was to save Kairi, and if you stayed with him you would sourly have died.

Cloud: exactly, and plus he made a full recovery.

Riku: I think he'll be glad to know Kairi is back to normal. Sora smiled.

Leon: yes but he won't like the bad news.

Cloud: the worlds will never be same, we are not strong enough. He said in a low voice." Not even Sora.

Yuffie: It's hopeless.

Sora: what's hopeless, what's going on? He startled everyone and then they looked at him. Sora noticed they were in his room.

Riku: your awake?

Leon: I knew it.

Yuffie: no you didn't.

Leon: so.

Yuffie: duffis.

Sora: what about my question, what's going on? He shouted.

Leon: Darkness is taking over, heartless aren't hiding in the shadow anymore. They're running free. The worlds light has been vanquished. Darkness is gathering up an army, bigger then any in history. He unlocked every Keyhole with his keyblade.

Sora: but he has to be a true Keybearer to do that. I'm the only one.

Leon: apparently, you're not the only one Darkness is too. They've already taken over Hollow bastion, Neverland, castle oblivion, and Destiny Island.

Sora: no. How could I let this happen?

Cloud: it's not your fault, nobody blames you.

Sora: it's my fault; I'm not strong enough. He looked down. I can't face Kairi.

Kairi: you'll have too. She said softly eyeing Sora.

Leon: we'll leave you two alone. The gang then left.

Kairi leaned on Sora and kissed him.

Sora: Kairi I cant do this any more. I can't be there for you anymore; I'm the Keyblademaster even though I don't want to be.

Kairi: I know, I know. She said sadly.

Sora: Kairi, I'm going in war and…

Kairi: and…

Sora: I'm going to die, when I fight him. He looked down.

Kairi: Sora look, You can beet, don't be so stubborn. All you have to do is wake up that light inside of you.

Sora: how do you know any light in me? He asked questionably.

Kairi: When I was in your heart, I saw it. Just wake up. She smiled and kissed him.

They went to bed. Sora had a dream.

Voice: just wake up.

Author: hey I want to know, do you guys hate heartless war one and two. And am I a pour writer.


	9. Heartless War

Heartless war

Sora's scouts spotted trillions of heartless roaming threw the land of Hollow-Bastion. The army was led by the only thing that beaten Sora, Darkness. This army was only meant for one thing, to wipe out all Good in the universe. When Sora heard the news, he wasn't surprised; he knew that something that powerful as darkness could make that unbelievable force. Hallow-Bastion was over runned, so the only protective walls that could hold for a long time against them was " The castle of Light". It stood 100stories high 2 miles wide, 4 miles long. In the middle of the castle was a sanctuary, just incase the enemy gets in (like the two towers). The hardest part was to say good bye to Kairi, she yelled at him and tried to pull him away from the ship. She lost her grip and fell down. She watched as Sora waved goodbye from a ship window, She had tears going down her rosy cheeks. The ship took off.

Sora knew there wasn't that much time to get ready, so he contacted every world he saved, he wanted more men. When he got to the castle, taking 8000 men with him, Chinese, Olympia, Traverse town, peter pan and the lost boys, Disney world and Mickey armies came to aid in the battle of the worlds. The leaders came up in a group to discuss the matter. They all sat in a room, talking over a table.

Shang: We only have 24,000 men and what do they have 890,000,000,000 heartless. There all have weapons too, bow arrows, swords, spears, catapults you name it.

Hercules: and 34 Behemoths too boot.

Peter-pan: we should just go and save as many as we can…

Sora: "NO". He shouted, slamming his fist on the table. We are the universes last hope, if we run… then who will save us then. He said in a whisper.

Cloud: He's right you know.

Leon: yah, there's no turning back now, we are our last hope.

Shang: Yes we should stay and fight.

Riku: The odds are against us… Everyone went quiet. But that never stopped us before, and now we have friends.

Mickey: Shang did your army bring bows and arrows.

Shang: yep enough for 45 armies.

Mickey: good.

Sora: its settled then, we fight. They all sat up, and left the room, to outside.

To Sora the castle was like a medieval castle, but had "good and hope in the walls". Each five people made a hut, to be sheltered in. That wake less night was eerie, all the men were scared, but yet brave in some way.

In the morning a scout ran towards the gate yelling Chinese. Four men opened the gate. Shang ran up to the scout and spoke in his home language. Sora ran up to hear what was wrong.

Sora: What did he say. Shang looked away from Sora, not making eye contact what so ever.

Shang: The Heartless army is 6 hour run away. He said quietly.

Sora: … Get… the men s…s… suited up, and to take there weapons too.

Shang: yes sir. He jogged toward the men to tell e'm to get ready.

In mid-day the sky had black clouds, the air was cold. The fear of the men went away, as they knew they were fighting for there loved ones.

Out in the distance drum beets were heard. Far away they could see darkness rising past the mountains and hills. The drum sound was getting louder; the Darkness became bigger and seemed to last some long miles long and wide. The sound of the drums got louder as the darkness approached. The darkness quickly gotten bigger and seemed to quicken its passé. The darkness seemed to be in rows.

Sora: The heartless. He said in fear. "Men bow's in front". The men did so. Arrows in. They did so. "Aim up". They did. "Aim". They pulled back the string. Sora put his hand up and hesitated. The heartless were half a mile away. He swung his hand down. " Fire". They let go of the string and let the arrow s sail over the castle towards the Heartless. It knocked down to two rows (about hundred.

The heartless Stopped.

Sora: What the hell.

The heartless brought out bows and "Darkness" Did the same maneuver as Sora did.

Sora: shields up. The men ducked under they're shield.

Darkness raised his hand and swung it down. Arrows were heading towards inside the castle.. The arrows whistled as they went in the castle. Loud clinging sounds came about as the arrows collided with the shields. Few arrows went threw the shield and killed men, only 34. This maneuver went on for 3 hours killing lots. Then the drum beet sound came upon they're ears again. Sora looked, he saw heartless on the behemoth, riding it toward the wooded gate. It knocked a few men back as the behemoth huge horns hit the door, but did little effect. The men started to put one-second door behind the fist one. Then two more doors.

Sora: we can't let them get in. he shouted over the sounds of the colliding with the door and the behemoth. Shoot the damn behemoths down. Nowwwwww. He shouted.

The men on top shot at a behemoth; the behemoth stood up and fell on its back killing the ones riding it and the ones behind it, it died as well. Arrows Shot threw the rest of the day. Men and heartless were killed. But it didn't even scratch the bounds of the Heartless army, but nether the men. The Heartless set camp as well, a mile away from the castle. The rest of the night they all slept, including the men. except Sora and Riku.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( in Sora's tent)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sora: I figured out a way to make a stronger being.

Riku: how?

Sora: by you and me fusing. ( like in kh2 trailer).

Riku: That's impossible, and if it was we would be tired after it was done.

Sora: Fusing takes the fusing power energy inside us; it doesn't take our fighting energy.

Riku: This could work. He said cheerfully.

Sora: I know. He smiled.

After there conversation, they slept, un-knowing what was instore for them for the next day.

Author: Sorry for the hold up, school sucked, but now its summer. Please submit reviews plz.


	10. Strong spirit's

Strong spirit's 

In the morning the troops got ready for the battle ahead. The sky was still black and started to rain and lightning. Sora put on his Armored black clothes (like kh2), Riku put on his organization clothes (without the hoody). The army split up in the castle and got into formation. The archers on the walls, aiming at the heartless army.

Sora: aim at their skin not their armor. Said Sora loudly.

The drum sound from the day before was then heard again. The some men's faces turned pale, but didn't budge from their position. The drum became louder as the heartless came closer to the walls of light. The drumming seized, the archers from the heartless army rose up their bow's aiming at the castle. The army stood half a mile away, with Darkness and the organization with him.

Sora: traitors, those organization members will fall. He whispered to Riku, who was next to him on the wall aiming their bow's arrows at the Heartless army. "Steady". He said loudly. "Steady now". The men pulled the string farther back, making a stretching sound. "Fire". The let go of the string and sent the arrows flying toward the heartless. The Heartless also shot. "Under your shields". Sora and Riku grabbed the shields on there backs and ducked under e'm, behind the walls like everyone else.

The clinging and clashing sound came to all ears, as they collided with the shields. One hit Sora's leg, blood was dripping down his leg. He pulled it out, and it regenerated.

Sora: cant loose much blood now. He whispered.

He heard stone and wood hitting each other, Sora jerked up to see ladders on the walls outside, tide down so it wouldn't fall.

Sora: Shit. He yelled. "We'll be over runned"… " LADDERS ON THE WALLS". THE MEN CAME

10 went up to the top of the wall and shot arrows at the heartless coming up the ladder. But the archers from the bottom shot at the exposed men archers. Arrows met their bodies and they fell of the wall 100 stories into some of the heartless spears. Blood was everywhere, squirted out of the dead body of the 10 archers.

Yet the worst was yet to come, heartless were getting in the castle. Some men including Sora and Riku went up to deal with the problem. Sora and Riku brought out there Keyblades, the chine's brought out there Samurai swords and Sora's men brought out their sword like Keyblades. They ran into the group of heartless, and fought.

A heartless swung a spear at Sora, but he blocked with M.Oblivion and swung oathkeeper at the wooden part of the spear and broke it. The sharp point of the spear flew into another heartless's rib. Sora quickly pushed forward with M.Oblivion out and stabbed the heartless, killing it. Black blood flew on Sora's clothes. Something was wrong, the heartless didn't disappear, it lied there dead like a human corpse would do.

Sora: if we win, we have a dame howl lot of cleaning ahead. He thought to himself.

He spinned around and stabbed a Heartless in the throat, yet again black blood flew out. A Heartless swung a long sword at Sora; witch cut him in the back. Sora spun around and sliced its head clean off. Sora's back regenerated again.

Sora: aww… to much blood.

Sora, Riku and the men fought back the heartless coming from the ladders. Some heartless fell of the wall into some Heartless spears.

Sora: I have an idea. With that Sora ran off.

Shang: coward. He said in disgust.

In a few minutes the heartless from the ladders were almost gone. Sora came back with some alcohol in his hand.

Riku: your ass has been drinking while we fight.

Sora: no. He smiled. I have an idea to get rid of the ladders. He ran to the ladders, looking down he saw 70 heartless coming up all three ladders. He poured the alcohol down the sides of each ladder.

Riku: What the hell are you doing Sora. He shouted angrily.

Sora had his oathkeeper disappear and made three fire balls hovering over his hand. He threw them to each one. The fire spread down the ladder burning the Heartless on it. They screamed as they burned and the ladders collapsed on 40 Heartless.

Riku: smart Sora, smart. He patted his shoulder.

Sora: it ant over yet Riku.

Arrows flying everywhere making whistling sounds, Behemoths kept ramming the gate, knocking solders near it back. A man next to Sora got shot in the chest and fell to the ground. Sora bent down to the solder, and put his hand on the teens forehead.

Solder: Sora, I'm scared… of…(couph)… death. He said in a low whisper.

Sora: don't be, death is only a pathway to a new adventure, don't be scared.

Solder: but I'm not truly believe in god, what if when… I die …I don't go anywhere. He said weakly.

Sora: you'll go somewhere… you fought bravely.

Solder: Win this war for me…

Sora got up and looked up in the sky, then looked down again. Now Sora knew that he must win for that solder, who gave his life to fight along side him.

Sora: make your road to heaven, a safe one. With that he walked away to arch with the archers up on the wall.

The Heartless backed away from the castle; Sora knew what this meant.

Sora: Make ladders were going to fight them face-to-face.

Nobody questioned him; they did as they were told so. They were now outside the castle a mile away from the Heartless army. The leaders were in front like the Heartless army. Sora went farther in front to speak; everything was quiet.

Sora: Now is the time we fight our greatest fear, now's the time we take the ultimate test. This is the time we fight sword-to-sword, spear-to-spear, and fist-to-fist with our enemy. We might win, we might not, but if we do loose, then we loose knowing we tried our best. Making them remember us. Not that they fought the most remember able battle. Not that we fought with honor and valor. Its because we fought for the people we love and the lives that make every world shine with good. That's what we are fighting for. That's what we are fighting forrrrrrr.

The army cheered, and ran to the heartless army. The heartless army also ran towards them. The words that were just said echoed in all the minds of the men. They now didn't fear any longer. The armies collided into each other.

Sora and Riku fought side by side, the strongest keybladmasters fought together. The same who fought at each other at the beginning to save a girls life, the same who fought in the levels of hollow bastion, the ones who now are fighting Heartless War.

Author: what'd yah think of this chapter, please review.


	11. A fight of Legend

A Fight of Legend

Light vs. Darkness

As the armies collided Sora and Riku jumped in the air and grabbed each other's hand and glowed a bright light blinding everything from seeing anything. It faded and the armies paused to what they saw. Sora's face and his messy hair were no longer brown but glowing white (still the same hair style). His eyes weren't blue as the sea any more they like his hair was glowing white.

His figure was different his arms were as muscular as clouds were, legs muscular; pecks were as big as (Riddicks). His muscles weren't too big but detailed though. The black clothes were also different; he had white clothes that were glowing slightly, and over it were white armor that had runes all over.

For some odd scary reason Riku was standing next to him, looking at Sora oddly.

Riku: wait, this cant be right, we didn't fuse. How could that…

Sora: you only awoke it; by attempting the fusing part we triggered my light.

He said in a stronger and bolder voice.

Sora thought to himself of a time kairi and his conversation, when she said " just wake up".

Sora: I finally awoke. He looked at the two armies starring, not budging an inch. Then he spotted Darkness. What's up asshole, you piece of shit?

Darkness: I like you humor as always Sora, as you remember, you have a past life and now its back.

Sora: go screw yourself. He said mockingly. Darkness stepped closer.

Darkness: You know Sora's not your real name right.

Sora: go ahead say it, I'm not ashamed. He said loudly.

Darkness: your damn name is Light, how ironic, your fighting for it and you are the main source. Just like the stories you've heard. " Everyone cherished the light and fought over it, and darkness grew in their hearts, and the light was destroyed, but left small fragments in children. Ill tell you what really happened " I was born in there heart from wanting you, I got stronger after every dark heart. Then I killed you at Kingdomhearts and stuffed darkness in there. See Sora they cherished their king, there guardian.

Sora: ill kill you this time. He stuck out his hand and Oathkeeper appeared longer and shaper, and it even glowed power.

Darkness: the weapon of your Queen.

Sora stuck out his other hand and had Mega Oblivion appear witch was also longer and shaper, it also glowed.

Darkness: the weapon of your head-knight. He glared at Riku.

Sora: ill make sure ill win this battle.

His back glowed brightly as two white-feathered wings grew out. The same happened too Darkness accept it was black demon wings. Round Sora white electricity was staticing around him, a white glowing aura also came around him. But around Darkness black electricity came around him and a black smoking aura also came around it.

Sora: a battle to remember… I'll be shur to tell my kids that.

Darkness: ill make sure that your kids and you won't be there. Ahhhhh. He charged at Sora. Having both black demon keyblades appear.

Sora: ahhhhhhhhhhhh. He charged to at Darkness.

Sora swung before he reached darkness and Darkness also swung. Their weapons collided. Sora spinned swinging his Keyblades, Darkness blocked, being knocked off balanced. Sora took the opportunity to kick Darkness in the chin sending him in the air. Sora flew up as well, to fight. As he reached Darkness their aura hit each other, he time they swung and blocked their auras sparked.

Sora and Darkness fought spinning over each other swinging and blocking going higher in the air. Sora shot a white flaming ball at Darkness and Darkness threw a black flaming ball at Sora.

The to flames collided and burst in a bright explosion. Sora and Darkness shot into the smoke colliding against each other. Sparks from the keyblades scattering in the air, loud clinging noises came a mile down to the ears of each troops.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Riku's pove))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Riku: come on Sora, you can beet him. He said in a low voice.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sora's pove))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As the two flew up into the lightning storm, the cold air, and the rain didn't slow them down a bit. Their speed was fast and they spunned, flipped and ducked, avoiding the swings. As they got higher into the dark black clouds, it wasn't long till the lightning strikes were hitting them. But it was having no effect; the auras were blocking the shocks.

Sora: Swung M. Oathkeeper at Darkness, witch he blocked with a demon Keyblade. Darkness smirked and swung a demon Keyblade at Sora. Sora spun higher in the air going over Darkness, the blade swung between his arm and rib, dodging the swing, Sora swung M.oblivion, but Darkness blocked with his other D. Keyblade.

Sora then swung m. Oathkeeper swiftly a Sliced the back of Darkness, blood was sprayed out of his back, it regenerated, but Darkness was irritated from the blood lost. Darkness spun around hitting Sora with his wigs, knocking him off balance, s Darkness swung his D. Keyblade and sliced Sora's Stomach. Blood also spayed out, but he regenerated. Sora then kicked Darkness three yards away.

Sora started to blast white balls of flame towards darkness. Darkness quickly fired black balls of fire at Sora's. Both got hit and drifted deeper in the dark clouds.

Sora was now lost in the dark clouds, He flew around in the darkness of the clouds for a few minutes. Darkness came out of a cloud above him and attacked him. Sora got knocked down, all the way down to the ground with immense speed. His body hit the ground making a Crater.

Darkness: Didn't see that coming did you. He smirked.

Light: … you… you ch… cheated. He said weakly from the impact.

Darkness: so ill win how I like, not dying that's how. He Laughed.

Light/Sora Shot up and swung up and swung up, slicing the chest of Darkness, then he hit darkness with the spiky handle of Oathkeeper. He sent Darkness back bleeding and regenerating; Sora flew up fast, leaving the armies jaw dropped. Darkness waited as Sora appeared from a black cloud.

Darkness: all this time you were a threat, no matter how many Heartless I send to kill you, you always manage to stay alive and win. Im afraid I will have to do the job myself.

Sora: kiss my ass. He smirked.

Again they charged at each other swinging, blocking, slicing and cutting each other for hours loosing energy and blood.

Darkness: ill finish you off once and for all, the final move to vanquish the Light and make darkness the only living thing for eternity.

The air chilled, the air thinned, around Darkness, darkness spread around him, growing and growing, till it was the only thing you can see.

Darkness: remember this trick Light, it's the one I finished you off last time, remember.

Light:.. Yes… I do. He studdered.

The darkness around them the shot at Sora, same move that killed Light before is going to kill him again.

Sora's mind raced thinking of what to do. For an odd reason he thought of Kairi the 16 year old girl who he loves. He knew now without her he wasn't complete but for a brief moment he was when he thought of their first kiss.

That brief moment of being complete was all he needed. He slapped his two keyblade's together sparking light, the two formed together making a white glowing long Sword material. It was light in form, it glowed mightly. Light nodded, and faced Darkness's attack.

He flew towards the attack going threw it, heading towards Darkness.

Darkness: ill be back, ill kill you next time I swear it. He shouted angrily. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.

Sora: Ill wait for you. He said boldly.

Sora swung the sword of light and when it hit the skin of Darkness, it exploded and Light exploded in it as well, blinding all movement destroying the clouds on that world and it spread fast in to the universe destroying the Dark everlasting clouds. It then faded and showed the warm light of the sun. Darkness disenigrated in the blast white flames hit the ground. All the heartless died on each world, disappearing.

Riku realized Sora was gone.

Riku: he fought bravely, he was my best friend and I am proud of being so.

But out of the ruble a body stood up. It was Sora (not light) who stood up, the troops ran to him and picked him up and cheered. Sora thrusted his fist in the air, and from a long time Sora smiled.

Sora: Im coming back to you Kairi, im ready now to be loved. He grinned

Author: how many of you people like that chapter, to let you know this isn't the last chapter, we still got the wedding and maybe a sequel Heartless war three cough… that is only if you people review, if not then this is the end. So plz review, I really want to do the wedding and the sequel. Plz review.


	12. Wedding Bells And A Start Of A New

Wedding Bells And A Start Of A New 

Adventure

After the fight of light and Darkness, Sora settled down in kingdomhearts light side view. With the defeat of Darkness a new yet not so new world was born. It floats in place in the middle of the worlds, storaging the most valued light. Kingdomhearts is now that world, Heartless were gone so now the castle can shine with its inner light.

A few months after the fight, the day of a new King shall rise, to be married to a Princess of Heart of his choosing. The True Keyblade-Master, the one who eliminated the Darkness, who fought using the light. Now the day has come to put a king on the throne, to have authority over the worlds.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) The following day ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sora walked threw the beautiful stonewalls of Kingdomhearts, so many unique materials and weapons. Each person who fought in the wars received a job at Kingdomhearts, everyone else who didn't get to start a new life there, to open a shop or business.

But all this wasn't on Sora's mind, what was on Sora's mind was that the next day was going to be the Wedding, he would be married to his love Kairi. This was a big step to take, and he was only sixteen. For the past month Kairi hasn't even spoke to him, she didn't even sleep in the same room ether.

Kairi walked threw the hallway also but walked the opposite way. As she got closer to Sora, Sora got really nervous.

Sora: Hi Kairi… he said cheerfully.

Kairi said nothing but walked right past him, Sora turned around and watched Kairi walk off. He wondered for a while what was he doing wrong. He wanted so badly to hear her voice, so badly to touch the warmth of her soft delicate skin.

Sora ran towards the throne room, he found Riku eating alone. He thought if anybody could help him Riku could. Sora walked up to Riku and sat down across from him at the golden table.

Sora: Riku, I need help with… well… Kairi. He said nervously.

Riku: what's wrong. He asked concerningly.

Sora: I haven't talked to her in a month, and im feeling were spreading apart, I need to well see what's wrong.

Riku: Sora…

Sora: yah.

Riku: that's something I can't help you with, you'll have to figure that out on your own. He stood up and patted Sora on the shoulder and left the room.

Sora: figure it out on my own how. He slammed his fist on the table, breaking the gold material in half.

He walked out stressed; he headed toward Kairi's room. He opened the door, and found Kairi lying on her bed. She stared at Sora angrily and shouted…

Kairi: what are you doing in my dame room Sora, can a girl have a little privacy. She screamed.

Sora: you know what, fighting Darkness is easier then talking to you let alone being your fiancé. He yelled.

Kairi: well you're not a day in the park to be around with ether, get out of my room. She yelled.

Sora: "FINE". he yelled, reaching for the door.

Kairi: "FINE'. She yelled as Sora slammed the door.

The howl hallway heard their conversation. But they ignored it, leaving the two alone with the fight.

Sora: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. He yelled.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kairi's pove))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kairi's face was in her pillow and she screamed…

Kairi: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sora's pove)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sora: that… that… girl. He said angrily.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kairi's pove))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kairi: that… that… boy. She said angrily.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sora's pove)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sora walked in his room and punched his punching bag so hard concrete flew out at the first hit.

Sora: why does this have to be so hard, and we are getting married tomorrow. Damn, life is fricking hard; I need to see what's wrong. … I know, she'll talk to me if… never mind. He thought to himself.

Later that evening, Sora and Kairi still mad at each other, they both went out into town on different roads. So many shops were there, and alought of people were there too. Sora saw Kairi flirting with a blacksmith. The blacksmith was about Sora age; he had brown long hair and brown eyes

Blacksmith: yep it takes strength to make a blade like this, and I can use it well also. I bet I can even beat a Keybearer. He said showing off his sword.

Kairi: "giggle" I bet you can. She blushed.

Now Sora got really mad, he walked past some people putting on his black-cloche. He walked up to blacksmith and Kairi, who were ignoring him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kairi's pove)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kairi giggled as the blacksmith talked and showed off some more. She barely heard footsteps behind her cause the crowd were talking alought.

: You really think you can beat a Keybearer huh, blacksmith. The unknown character said.

Blacksmith: sure can, and why are you listening to our conversation any way. Wait… do you think you can beet me.

: Yep. The blacksmith laughed.

Blacksmith: ill fight you right here. Since alought of people were listening to there conversation they all backed away making a circle. The clocked figure stuck out his hand and had oblivion come out (oblivion is a common Keyblade there).

: Ready. He smirked

Blacksmith: ready.

Blacksmith got in a stance and charged at the cloaked figure and swung. But he ducked and dodged the swing masterfully. He swung and cut the blacksmith's face slightly.

: Im toying with you, you know that right. He smirked.

Blacksmith: your pretty good… but show no mercy towards me as I bring you down. He charged again and swung, the figure blocked while spinning and turned up behind the Blacksmith. He slammed the keyblades handle on the blacksmiths back. He winced as it hit him; he fell to his knees, as he knew that this figure was at howl different levels as he was.

The figure turned around and said…

: Don't ever try to fight a keyblade-master… huh… I mean Keybearer.

Blacksmith: who are you? He said having no clue.

The cloaked-figure started to walk away, but the blacksmith stood up and quickly swung his sword cutting off the hoody.

Kairi: no. She said angrily.

It revealed a spiky haired kid with blue eyes, his name was Sora and everyone knew it. The crowd whispered to one another the words "king" and "Sora".

Kairi: Sora what are you doing here. She yelled.

Sora: I should ask you the same lady Kairi. Kairi face went mad fast when he said that. Like a servant says to a princess.

Kairi: Sora don't call me that… your liege. Sora glared at her.

Blacksmith the royal married couple.

Kairi+Sora: were not married. That shut the Blacksmith up.

Sora: and the way things are going that's not about to happen ether.

Kairi: and why is that your highness. She yelled.

Sora: one. You haven't talked to me in a damn month. Two. You're becoming a royal bitch. And three. You hate me and im beginning to feel the same way towards you. The last one hit Kairi hard.

Kairi: I hate you. She screamed and they both headed towards the castle at different roads.

As Sora walked in he punched a hole in a wall and everyone watched concerningly and scared-fully. Riku walked up and put his hand on Sora's shoulder, he grabbed Riku's hand and threw him towards a wall.

Sora: I don't need your sympathy. He glared in Riku's eyes. Sora walked slowly to his room. He thought and thought about why Kairi wasn't taking to him. It hit him…

Sora: "she's scared of getting married". He said out loud. He new this some how, it must have been hard turning into a queen from an islander. Just like him being a Keyblade-Master.

Kairi: your right…

Sora turned around and saw kairi standing in front of the door way listening. Kairi ran towards him and hugged him tight barring her head in his chest, she cried. Sora hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

Sora: I don't hate you Kairi, I didn't mean it. He said sadly.

Kairi: I… don't… hate… y…you … ether… Sora. She cried more.

People outside the room looked in quietly and some girls went "ahhhhhh" the boys rolled there eyes at the girls.

Sora: I love you Kairi. He laid his head on hers.

Kairi: I … love you… to. She looked at him happily nut still crying a little bit. She berried her head in his chest again.

Riku closed the door, as he knew they needed privacy.

That night Kairi slept with Sora hugging each other and her head berried in his chest. Sleeping there last sleep un-married.

The wedding day…

Sora and Kairi were in different rooms as the marriage was in 5 minutes. Sora was wearing armor like a king. The armor was white and his mail was white also, and a white cape.

Riku was his best man, and stood beside him and talked.

Riku: who would've guessed this two years ago back on Destiny Island that you would become the king of a world let alone Kingdomhearts. And your getting married. Im proud of you man. He said happily.

Sora: thanks and to think tomorrow you're getting married to Yuffie and becoming prince and princess of kingdomhearts. But today's Kairi's and my day. They walked into the wedding room Riku standing next to him. You got the rings Riku.

Riku: yep. He said cheerfully.

The music wasn't wedding music like you hear today; it was a base guitar making spiritual music. Everybody he knew was there and more the people he didn't know stood up not sitting; in each row were people from the same world. Hercules row, Alice's row, Tarzans row, Aladdin's row, Ariel's row (with feet), Jacks row, peter pans row, clouds and Leon's row, mulans row, bhk's row and in the front row was Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, .

Sora quickly looked around and saw Kairi walking down the isle slowly, she looked very beautiful, and Kairi's eyes sparkled as they looked at each other. She wore a wedding gown that sparkled with diamonds; it showed how skinny she was, and Sora knew she was perfect. She stood next to him and Sora put on his white golden ring and he put on Kairi's ring on her finger. Her ring it revealed a white gold ring with a good-sized diamond on top shaped as a heart; on the gold it said, " you're my light and my true love." They looked at each other then at Zeus who was the priest.

Zeus said the howl bit then it came to the final words of the wedding and the words that would change Sora's and Kairi's forever. It would change the time when they raced with each other when they were little, it would change the day when they were on the dock together on the day before Sora's adventure would start.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((On the dock flashback ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kairi: lets take the raft and go just the two of us. She said excitedly.

Sora: huh.

Kairi: "giggle" just kidding.

Sora: what's gotten into you, you're the one who's changed Kairi. He said cheerfully.

Kairi: Sora don't ever change. She stood up. I can't wait once we set sail it'll be great.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End of flash back))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zeus: do you Sora take this princess of heart as your queen? Sora looked at Kairi and smiled, and Kairi looked back, he grabbed her hands.

Sora: I do. He said happily looking in her eyes.

Zeus: Do you Kairi take this Keyblade-master as your King? Kairi looked at Sora and smiled as he was.

Kairi: I do. She said happily.

Zeus: I now denounce you man and wife, King and queen of Kingdomhearts. He looked at Sora but Sora didn't look back, but only stared at Kairi's eyes which were looking into his. Mickey got up and laid a crown on Sora's head and Minnie got up and laid a crown on Kairi's head "You may kiss the bride." Sora and Kairi's lips met.

The Heartless war three.

A month after the wedding…

The black clouds have come again…

A new evil has awoke from the pits of Darkness…

" Sora there's a new power you must achieve…

Light alone is not strong enough…

Sora I'm your wife im coming too…

I lost…

I need to find the new power, a friend to the light…

A new Heartless War…


	13. Happy Holidays

Happy Holidays" Destiny Island

Christmas Special"

9:00pm

Sora ran down the sands of Destiny Island, his homeland, wearing a black muscle shirt and over it was a Christmas sweater and he was also wearing blue pants. it was snowing and Sora was happy about it too, cause it was a special holiday. He picked up some gifts for some friends. He was late that night, cause it was Christmas Eve and Kairi, Riku and him were suppose to put up the tree. He ran to the house they've built; he walked in, and quietly ran to his room and put the presents in his closet.

He ran down to the living room and saw everyone of his friends were there. Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aurith, Cid, and of course Riku and Kairi. Kairi Walked up to him, with a little angry face, she put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a red Christmas sweater saying " I'm Santa's girl" and red baggy pants, that said on her butt area " if you looking then Santa will put you on the Notty list.

Kairi: Sora, why are you late again, you know that putting up the Christmas tree is important to me. She pouted.

Sora: heh… heh… took a… nap… yah that's it, I got tired and dosed off sorry. Kairi shook her head.

Kairi: Sora you lazy bum. Well… let's put up the tree then.

Sora and Riku put up the tree and everyone else put the decorations on it. Now all that was left was the star, Sora got on Riku's shoulders and Kairi got on Sora's shoulders, in Kairi's hand was the star. Kairi blushed as the back of his head was between her legs. Sora blushed as the back of his head was between Kairi's nice soft legs. Riku felt Gay having the back of his head between Sora's legs.

Riku: this is turning out to be the weirdest Christmas's ever, thanks Sora. He said out loud and everyone laughed.

Sora: no prob buddy. He said mockingly.

Kairi: almost… got it. She stretching out her arm with the star in it.

Riku started to loose his balance, they then fell on the ground, but Kairi landed with a…

Kairi: oof…

They all watched in horror as the fragile glass star flew in the air, but instead of falling a breaking on the ground it landed on the tiptop of the tree perfectly.

Everybody: "laughs".

Sora: what are the odds of that. He said laughing.

Kairi: like –10 to a 100.

Riku: if you all are fine and dandy… get offfffffffffff, gees Kairi what do you weigh 200 pounds god.

Kairi: for your information I weigh 75 pounds so buzz off ugly. She said proudly and her and Sora still sat on him..

Sora: "burn". He covered his mouth saying it.

Kairi: what are you "burning" about? Mister I drew on drewl on my pillow a talk in his sleep-screaming clowns, clowns helppppppp ahhhhhhhh, oh my bunny friends attack the clowns, Haza I win. That shut Sora up good as in the previous night he did recall drawling on his pillow and the dream.

Riku: lol, oh I'm sorry lol. Bunny lover. Mister Keyblade-master has a soft side for bunnies. Kairi smiled at Sora.

Kairi: he has a soft spot for me I'm sure, right Sora.

Sora: no. He said jokingly.

Kairi: are you sure. She did a puppy dog pout.

Sora: no way your mean. He said jokingly.

Kairi: fine… she stood up. I was going to let you open one of your presents early but… since you don't have a soft side for me… she started to walk off and Sora shot up too.

Sora: wait I was only kidding.

Kairi: well then, think about whom you're messing with first buddo. She smiled and walked off. Leon laughed.

Kairi: you think that's funny Leon. She turned around and looked away. "Your flies undone". She said quickly. Leon quickly zipped his pants. "Don't ever mess with the best". She walked out of the room to get a drink.

Sora: don't mess with her she gets people bad. She always gets on Christmas Eve, always, she like knows everything. He said scared like.

Yuffie: well that's fine and dandy but she only gets the boys, she has nothing on us. She said reaching for a cookie on the table.

Kairi: Yuffie don't touch my cookies, the finger that was in your nose might get buggers on them. She said loudly from the kitchen. Yuffie stood in shock, she blushed.

Sora: don't mess with her… she'll get you baddddddd. He whispered.

Kairi: shut up Sora.

Sora: yes deer.

10:00pm…

The gang sat on the couch and Sora put in elf the fire in the fireplace was cracking, Kairi sat in Sora's lap. Yuffie sat in Riku's lap, Aurith sat Clouds lap and Leon sat alone cause all the girls were takin.

Leon: damn.

Sora: I get the hot chick. He said rubbing her leg.

Kiari: that feels nice.

Riku: you guys disgust me.

Kairi: tidy-widies. She said fastly. Riku slapped both hands on his face and blushed. Sora started to rub her shoulder. Kairi purred.

12:45…

Everyone went to sleep the guest slept in the living room, Kairi and Sora slept in the bed cuddling in there under garments. Riku and Yuffie slept in Riku's bed, Riku slept in his tidy-widies.

Sora got up at 1:00am to put the presents he got the day before under the tree. He opened his closet and got the presents and tiptoed down the stairs. He came into the living room and saw someone fat with a bag in the dark. Sora dropped the presents and tackled the burglar. Sora got him in a headlock.

: Ho ho.

Sora: okay who are you.

: Santa Claus.

Sora: am I going to have to make this harder on yah? He squeezed harder.

: Fine then ill prove it. He snapped his fingers and the lights came on. The light revealed an old fat guy, who had rosy cheeks and small glasses, wearing a red coat and leathered boots.

Sora: Shit. It's Santa Claus.

Santa Claus: You and your friends have been good this year. And yes all of them believed in me not just you. He hugged Sora.

Sora: im still on the good list even after Kairi and me had…

Santa Claus: I don't want details, but yes. He said cheerfully. He put some presents under the tree and so did Sora with his presents. After a couple of minutes they finished up. " I bet saving the worlds are hard work".

Sora: yep and I don't even get paid.

Santa Claus: now I know why the true Keyblade chose you. You're a good kid Sora goodbye, see you next year.

Sora: buy. Santa touched his nose and turned into wind and went up the chimney. " I must be on pot or something. He joked knowing that Santa's always watching and listening. He went back up stairs and cuddled Kairi and went to sleep.

7:00am Christmas day…

Sora and Kairi ran down in there pajamas after the others called them down. They looked at the tree with alought of presents under it. Sora opened his first present from Santa. It had a circular figure in it. The letter inside said "protection".

Sora: that's not cool Santa, you know what you're not much of a saint holding on to one of these. Sora waved it around and Kairi giggled.

Kairi: look what he got me. She held up a gold bracelet with a blue sapphire heart on it.

Sora: no way I love Santa a lot more now. He cheered.

Kairi: why? She shut Sora up.

Sora: oh nothing important. He smiled evily. "Here's my present Kairi". He gave a small box wrapped around in hearts. She opened it and she got a necklace that had a gold chain and in the middle it had a blue sapphire heart.

Kairi: Sora thank you so much she said with excitement, She kissed him for a minute or two.

Sora: no… prob. He said out of breath. But there's another for you though. He went outside and didn't come back for a while, but after a couple of minutes he came in with a box with one hole in the back. Here you go Kairi.

She opened the box and a animal jumped into her lap, it was a small puppy with its fur tan and whitish color and its eyes brown, it snuggled and its tongue stuck out making it look really cute.

Kairi: oh my god Sora thanks, thank you, thank you. She hugged the puppy.

Sora: it's a boy and it's a Puddle and a Maltese, it's a Maltipoo. Kairi giggled of its bread name. But she adored it. She looked at the puppy.

Kairi: you can sleep in Sora's spot and Sora can sleep on the couch, yes you are, yes you are. She talked babyish to it.

Sora: Kairi no plz. He pleaded.

Kairi: fine the puppy can sleep with us on… Wednesday's k. She said happily.

Sora: fine.

Kairi put the dog outside and got Sora's present. It was in a box as big as he was. He opened the box. In it was red armor ( Sora and Goofy fusion armor) it fit two and it came with half finger gloves too.

Sora: wow thanks Kairi its sweet. He kissed her and he put it. Him and Kairi walked around until Kairi giggled then they stopped. What? Kairi pointed up to a Mistle-tow.

Kairi: you know what happen when you're under a Mistle-tow right, you have too kiss me. Her face got closer to hers and there lips touched then went to the next step of kissing. Then they finished after five minutes of the pleasurable kiss.

Sora: I love you Kairi. He said happily.

Kairi: I love you to Sora. She also said happily.

Sora: Marry Chrismas Kairi. He kissed her again and they both went in his room.

Author: my first Christmas Special yes. Well review this plz everybody. And what do you think the next chapter should be like. Im giving you all a shot to help with a Heartless war chapter or if I don't like any ill make one up. Maybe ill let you help, maybe.


	14. Heartless War 3 A Key to Hearts

Heartless war 3 

A key to hearts

Sora and Kairi went swimming in the ocean, and played childish games like Marco Polo. They kissed and all that jazz. But Sora looked away from Kairi to out in the sea, to Kairi's horror she saw what he was looking at.

They saw miles away black storm clouds coming in, the clouds were very dark and Sora was worried. The clouds were coming in fast, wind was blowing hard, and red lightning bolts came down. The waves got as big as 45 feet each. Sora and Kairi got stuck in the tsunami and were lifted up by the wave.

Sora: Kairi grab my arm. He said loudly, and Kairi did as he told her to.

Sora: threw Kairi over in the soft sand, she got a cut or two but she watched in horror as Sora was about to be slammed in the ground by the huge wave. But the wave got bigger, about to 89 feet, Kairi screamed as the wave slammed Sora in the ground. Sora flipped valiantly under the water as the wave crashed in. He washed up to shore not breathing.

Kairi ran towards and a sat down next to the lifeless teenager, she screamed as she figured out he wasn't breathing. She opened his mouth and breathed in it, and she pushed down on his stomach. She did this for awhile but it paid off.

Sora: thanks Kairi. He coughed.

Kairi: oh Sora. She hugged him.

Sora grabbed her hand and they both stood up and ran. The black clouds finally came in, the weather was horrible. As Sora and Kairi ran to their house to get the others, a lightning bolt struck in front of e'm and it made them jump.

Sora: we have to run, Kairi don't you understand…He whispered. They're back. He said fearfully.

Kairi: no. She said shocked.

They ran in the house and went inside and found only Riku and Yuffie. No one else seemed to be there, Sora started to worry.

Sora: where is Leon Riku. He said out loud.

Riku: He left just a few minutes ago, but he seemed worried about something, what's wrong.

Sora: Riku… they're back. He said silently. Riku stood in shock.

Riku: Who's back. He said worried.

Sora: The Heartless. He said whispering still.

Riku: oh no. He said as the door was slammed by something. Sora had M. Oathkeeper and M. Oblivion appear and Riku had B. oblivion (Black oblivion) and B. Lionheart (from Yuffie and Leon).

Something slammed at the door again but louder, Sora and Riku got in a fighting position. The lights went out but there night vision picked up. Something open the door and the door slammed in the wall. The opened door revealed outside the rain, the loudness of the wind and lightning. They didn't see what came in until Riku got smacked into the wall and fell unconscious. Sora was left to fight whatever hit Riku. And then a claw with long nails swung at him cutting his bare chest.

Sora: ahhhhhhhhh. He yelled holding his bleeding chest. Sora didn't know what he was dealing with at the time. He knew he couldn't see the fiend in the dark, so he closed his eyes focusing with his other senses, he heard something nock into the wall. "Got yah".

He turned around and plunged his keyblade in the stomach of the fiend. It screeched and fell on the ground going out of the Keyblade's blade and landed on the carpet floor with a thud. The Creature ran out the door holding its stomach. Sora picked up Riku and handed him to Kairi and Yuffie.

Sora: Go to the living room and go in the fireplace and there will be a red button, press it and you'll be going down into a room with a Five-bedroom-Gummiship, go in and wait for me. Ill try to get some people off the island, go and take Riku.

They did and went into the living room. Sora ran outside, expression went from bold to the most disturbing thing he's ever seen. People were running in the street by these cloaked monster like figures, with spikes on there back. The figures picked up some people and ran towards huge ships and place them in them. Something ran into Sora making him fall with the body.

Sora: get off you monster. He turned over quickly and gabbed the figure and pointed the Keyblade at the throat, it was later that he figured out it was Tidus.

Tidus: Sora it's me Tidus. He said worried.

Sora: help me round up some people okay; I have a ship under my home.

Tidus: okay.

Those words were easier said then done, for they only rounded up one more person. Wakka was found using a rather large sword fighting the figures alone. They knew they couldn't save anyone else, so they ran for Sora's house, Sora told them how to get to the ship.. A group of those Cloaked figures fallowed them, but as they reached the door Sora turned around and fought the group. Tidus and Wakka ran in the fireplace and yelled at Sora.

Tidus+Wakka: Sora c'mon.

Sora kept fighting the five as the claws cut his body he cut the Cloaked figures down, thuds were heard as he finished off the last one. And Tidus and Wakka went down to the Gummi ship without Sora, thinking he'll be out a little longer.

Sora: that was hard, where did these things come from they can't be Heartless.

: What's wrong cant take it huh.. Something hissed. Something stepped forth an armored shadowy figure that was very muscular. On its arms it had tattoos that looked like ancient letters, some were creatures of many sorts. Up to its neck were also tattoos of the heartless symbol. Its face was like a heartless but it had horns, but it had sharp teeth and more developed. It stood 7 feet tall. It had an aura that looked like black smoke. It wore black spiky armor and a black cloak over and under it. Its eyes were blood red; its tail was spiky and slithered on the ground.

Sora: no… you cant be… here your not him… your look its different… you cant be… He whispered… Darkness… I killed you. He yelled

Sora charged at Darkness and swung. But Darkness dodged masterfully and stabbed Sora in the ribs with its long sharp nails witch was now dripping with blood. Sora swung again but Darkness grabbed the blade and punched Sora's cheek hard making him hurdle towards the wall, witch he laid motionless on the ground.

Darkness went up to him and started to kick Sora's wound, Sora coughed out blood and yelled in agony. Darkness kicked Sora's body to the wall, having Sora next to the fireplace. He started to drag himself in the fireplace. Darkness ran up and kicked him in it; Sora collided with the fireplace hard. Sora's eyesight was blurry and reached up and touched the red button, the fireplace shot down into a room with a Red ship in the middle of it.

Tidus and Wakka noticed him and yelled.

Tidus+Wakka: Sora you alright

Tidus and Wakka ran up to him and Sora blacked out…

Author: the starting of a new heartless war, wow. Heartless War three, please review the first chapter of… I'll say it again Heartless war three. Wow its cool saying it. Please review.


	15. Alone In The Shadow

Alone in the shadow

One of my eyes opened, I felt so weak. My body numb, and yet hurt in a way. The past was blurry, I could not remember what happened, but I do know something huge happened. I closed my eye, I was in darkness, falling and fighting inside my head.

: Sora fight, its not your time to die. Said a voice from far away.

Sora: I cant fight, my body isn't responding to the commands I give e'm. … Am I dead? He whispered.

: yes and no, your on the line. Now keep fighting, you need to live.

Sora: ill try. He winced.

Sora kept falling in the darkness; he could feel that the presence he was talking with was replaced with something else.

: " WAKE UPPPPP. Yelled a low voice.

Sora immediately opened his eyes; he looked upon a familiar room. He needed to go back to the darkness place and talk to that voice… wait Darkness… DARKNESS. He thought.

Sora: Darkness. His memories came back, fast. He laid in his bed being comfortable, until a warm towel was put on his head. He felt a hand over the warm towel.

Kairi: Sora… your finally awake lazy bum. She laid down next to him cuddling, putting her for-head on his chest. She was wearing a black tank top and blue short shorts. He wore his boxers only.

Sora: Hey Kairi. He hugged her tight.

Kairi: you've been out for three days. I got worried. She said in a pouty voice.

Sora: really, that long… wow. He laughed. I love you Kai.

Kairi: I love you to Sora, but there's bad news… ill let Riku tell you, but for now I just want to be here with you baby.

Sora: (baby that's a new one) hehehe. He grinned.

Sora felt something was terribly wrong, so he jumped out of Kairi's embrace and stood up from the bed. He put on his black cloak, but he didn't put the hood on. Kairi shot him a questionable glare. Sora made his way towards the door.

Kairi: Sora what's wrong? She asked.

Sora: your not telling me something. I glared at her angrily. 'When something goes wrong I want to know about it."

Kairi: Sora I… I slammed the door and walked to the Cockpit..

Riku was at the steering wheel; Tidus was sitting next to him looking at the radar. Wakka on the other hand was in a room without a door controlling the extra gun. Sora walked towards Riku, he heard Sora coming so he turned around and stared at him.

Riku: Sora. He said surprised. " Your awake, we need to talk.

Sora: why are you all in control, looking as if you're waiting for a battle… I mean come on Wakka is at the gunning room; Tidus is looking on the radar. What's going on.

Riku: Sora lower your voice man. He looked at Tidus and Wakka who was eavesdropping and nodded, he stood up and grabbed my shoulder, then practically dragged me to the living room.

Sora: Riku what the hell…

Riku: shut up Sora… Do you have any idea what's going on?

Sora: wait. I had fear in my voice. " Where is Yuffie? I shouted.

Riku: In the shower. He smacked Sora in the back of the head.

Sora: oh, ouch that hurt. I laughed.

Riku: this is serous Sora. He lowered his voice and looked away from me.

"Everyone is gone Sora." Those things took e'm all, from every world. We've checked, we called each world, no answer.

Sora: no, this cant be happening. It's not right, we killed them. I killed Darkness, they shouldn't have come back. I yelled.

Riku: we are the last, most likely they are all dead. There is absolutely no hope. He lowered his head.

Sora: but maybe there are still people that escaped, like us. I said, having hope in my words.

Riku: that's very unlikely. He said in disbelief. " What choice do we have, we have to search."

Suddenly something hit our wing making the ship move harshly to the right. Riku and me fell at the impact. We got up and ran for the cockpit, I took the wheel, and Riku took another extra gun. I felt the two buttons on the back of the wheel; they were for the beams and rockets.

Sora: what hit us Tid… I stopped as I saw In horror threw the window, there were over hundreds of black fighter Heartless ship in front about two miles away.

The ships were shooting, but Sora spinned the wheel, making the ship flip side-ways, dodging the shots. Sora pressed the two but shooting beams and rockets at the targets. One or two hundred exploded making a shock wave knocking our ship far back. Wakka and Riku shot and shot at the ships that were blasting at us.

Suddenly a purple dark beam shot our left side, we flipped yet again but more rumbly to the right. Tidus flew out of his seat from the impact. We took heavy damage and our power supply was dangerously low. I knew we couldn't make it with a low power supply so I made a decision.

Sora: Tidus take wheel. He looked at me and hesitated. "NOW". I yelled. He shot up and I got out of my seat and he took mine.

Tidus: What are you doing? He asked.

Sora: I'm going to fix the power. I said heading towards a closet.

Tidus: but the damage was done outside, how can you… I got out a space suit and showed it to Tidus.

Sora: I know. I picked up the giant electric jolt, and melting ray.

Tidus: there are beam shots out there, if you get hit… I cut him off.

Sora: I know, if there was another way I would take it… but there isn't. I yelled. Tidus nodded.

I put on the suit and opened a door separate from the Cockpit into space and went out. I shut the door and headed towards the damaged place of the ship. Sparks were flying as I saw the blown up part of the ship. Beams were coming everywhere, so I duct. Then I spotted far away Heartless ship and smiled.

Sora: Shit. I said under my breath.

There were mechanical things flying over my head, I grabbed them and put them in the correct spot and lazered the sides so they would melt in. I floated back to the ship and opened the door and went in and shut it. I ran back to the Cockpit and shoved Tidus out of the way and took control. I aimed at one Heartless ship, about to blast it with everything.

Tidus: what are you doing? He said.

Sora: see that one particular Heartless ship with all the ammo and atom bombs. Tidus spotted it. "Well you see if I hit it then by by Heartless ships.

Tidus: but we will die to, Sora. He shouted.

Sora: that's where you come in; when I fire press the acceleration button.

Tides: the odds are slim Sora.

Soar: but I've beaten the odds before. He shouted and fired at the Heartless cargo ship. Tidus pressed the button and they were tripling their speed. They were heading towards the ship , then and explosion accord and the explosion was getting bigger by the second, and they got caught in the explosion of fire, the ship started to rumble.

Sora: yahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I yelled in enjoyment. They got out of the explosion and flew in space.

Tidus: "I definitely peed my self." He said out of breath holding his heart.

Riku: that was cool. He laughed and so did Wakka. The Two girls walked in.

Kairi: Sora what…Then a bigger explosion came out from behind back at the Heartless ships. And the shock wave knocked them hard into a dark planets gravitational pull.

Tidus: were out of full, and the planets pulling us in. He Shouted.

Sora: I guess there was another ammo ship. I shouted.

Riku: Yah think.

We went threw some dark thunder clouds, thanks to luck a lightning bolt hit our ship pulling us up a bit, but we headed down again, but slower. They dive bombed into the ground, the crew hit walls and fell to the floor, cuss there seat belts wouldn't hold them.

Crew: "moan".

Sora: at least we are alive. I said.

We climbed out of the ship and then climbed out of the deep hole we were in, obviously it was night with a lightning storm. That made it hard climbing out, Sora helped Kairi out of the hole.,

We looked up on dark hills and a town with fire in the middle, like a medieval town.

Everyone got their cloaks on even the girls, but the girls had to stay in the ship. The boys covered the hole with a net, and then they put dirt, rocks over it. We walked towards the dark town, they needed supplies, and to see if any humans were there.

They walked past the gat and sat down next to a fire. The heartless were also in cloaks with there hoods on like they were. Sora, noticed on a pole a bounty with their picture on it, it said for 3,000,000 money. Sora took it and put t in his pocket.

Sora: let me handle this guys, ill get some stuff. I whispered.

Wakka: good luck. He whispered.

I walked towards the gummiship Heartless clerk, who infact was wearing a cloak, bearing a long non-heartless-sword.

: Bah, what do you want you scrawny little Heartless. He hissed.

Sora: I got some money you bastard and if you want it damn you, you'd show some respect. I want gummiship parts. Me and my palls over there are bounty hunters. And we are looking for this so called Keybearer if you will. I hissed in a strong scary low voice. I held up the bounty picture.

: ahhhhh, fellow bounty hunters eh. He hissed. You've come to the right place and actually, we have the best bounty heartless ship here. It comes with a lifetime supply of human food; just incase your desperate cause human food is poison and 9 beds. And you can custom make the blasters no doubt, and come's with 6 extra gunmen guns. Do you like? He laughed. And extra stock of ammo and boosters.

He pointed at the ship witch was twice as big as his own and more shiny. Its cockpit was like his.

Sora: wow. I hissed.

: 1,000,000 money though. You probably couldn't afford it… I womped out two bags of money. Wow, that's a hell of alought, how did you get all this.

Sora: we are bounty hunters, remember. I smirked.

: Nice doing business which' a. He grabbed the bags and handed me the keys.

I walked back to the Group and sat down.

Sora: I bought us a ship guys. He smirked.

Riku: you what? He whispered.

Sora: its better and we look like the enemy in it, and a lifetime supply of human food, something about its poison to heartless and use it as a last resort. They laughed quietly.

Then suddenly a claw like hand came over his shoulder and lifted him up and spunned him around. Sora faced another Cloaked Heartless with a sword in its hand, and a group behind him.

Heartless: I was buying that blasted ship you bastard. He hissed loudly. He pointed at Sora's throat.

Sora: tough shit. He spun around and kicked the sword out of the Heartless's hand, it flew and stabbed into the ground. Sora ran and got it; one of the other cloaked Heartless threw a sword to the other one.

Heartless: ill bloody you up you, damn bastard.

He swung and I blocked with the sword and when the swords collided they sparked. I swung, and the Heartless blocked, and yet again sparks flew. I jumped and smacked the Heartless in the face with his blade. Black blood was dripping from the Heartless's face. He charged at me and swung, I quickly spun around and dodged the attack and spin my sword around and back-stabbed the Heartless. The blade went threw the back and threw the chest. The Heartless dropped its Sword and I pulled out the blade, it collided on the ground.

The other group of Heartless backed away, as I spun the sword around my sides. I then threw it at the poll with another bounty picture on it; the blade hit me on the picture.

Sora: I'll kill that Keybearer. I lied, cause I was the Keybearer; I have to have them believe I'm a Heartless bounty hunter.

Me and the group got on my new cool ship and road back 5 miles to wear my old ship was.

When we got there, I drove my ship in the hole threw our camouflage dirt. I accidentally hit the ship, and the girls came out curding at me. They came in and we got out to fix the net, it took 30 minutes to fix it.

Sora: there now no one can find us.

It rained harder the lightning got worse, we all went to bed. But for some odd reason I felt a presence far away in space. Like a friend I never knew, but yet was a friend.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))? Pove ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

: I need to find Sora; it took me two days to get this far. He put out his hand and a Keyblade appeared and he made a red oblivion appear. Since he came I'm no longer the Keyblade-master. He is the prophecy though, he's the only true wielder and I was just a mistake, Like Riku. Sora needs my help, so I'm coming to do it. But yet why is he the true wielder. The prophecy was right about him, he's the right one, the light lives within him. But to defeat the Darkness he's going to need a new power to help. Im coming Keyblade-master.

He flew towards a dark planet…

Author: who is this guy, and what prophesy does he speak of. Well you going to have to wait for the next chapter. And like I said before. The more who submit a review, the sooner the Chapter will come. Plz Review.


	16. Prisoner of the Dark World

Prisoner of the Dark world 

Sora and the guys woke up and put on their cloaks and ran to the village. Like the day before the entire heartless where wearing cloaks as well. Sora looked at a couple of e'm in a group and decided to eavesdrop.

Heartless1: Have you heard, somebody crash-landed at the castle and there's an execution at the Dark castle… and guess who they're executing. It hissed.

Heartless2: who. It asked.

Heartless3: yah who. It hissed.

Sora: yah who. He hissed being a dumb ass. They turned around and glared at e'm.

Heartless2: and who are you supposed to be. It hissed.

Heartless1: you dirty little bastard. It hissed.

Sora: uh sorry… he said kindly, then caught himself… uh "cough" I mean… sorry about that I just lov… cherish the word execution". He hissed, they all laughed and Sora laughed with e'm.

Heartless: as I was saying… they are executing real live humans. He hissed and laughed, and they all joined in.

Sora: Well thanks for the information, me fellow brotherin. He left and went back to his group who was sitting on a log under a tree alone..

Riku: yah, I wonder what the heartless look under their hoods… oh hey Sora any news.

Sora: big time news… there's an execution at this dark Castle… there executing a human. He whispered.

Riku: Are you serious, lets go now. They got up and ran to a road that said Dark Castle three miles.

The group ran over some hills to take a short cut, it didn't take long to get to the point to see it. The castle wasn't really all that dark as expected; it was just a huge kingdom with stonewalls. Guards at the gate, but the group just walked by.

The group ran in a huge crowd, they looked at something, they were just in time too. There was a blonde headed spiky haired boy about Sora's age laying his head on a wooden block. A huge cloaked Heartless with an Axe stood next to him, obviously he were the executioner. The boy was bound to some weird metal bindings.

E. Heartless: Time to die human. He swung back twice, and then swung down towards the boy's head. Quickly Sora jumped out of the crown and made M. Oathkeeper appear and blocked the axe's swing. The crowd of Heartless gasped as Sora made M. Oblivion appear and stabbed the executioner.

Riku: dame it Sora. He whispered. Sora's group including Riku jumped up and got in a fighting stance. Riku had D. Oblivion appear and D. Lionheart appear as well. Tidus brought out his sword with a Blue blade. Wakka got out two long scimitars. The blonde headed guy got up and made a red Oblivion appear.

Sora: a Keyblade, hmm you're a Keybearer. He said astonished. I thought only Riku and King Mickey were the only keybearers.

: Well, you're "the" Keyblade-master. He smirked.

Sora: how did you know that? He said whispering.

: later… He put out his left hand and had a strange looking pure black oblivion with a black diamond instead of a blue one in the middle appear.

Sora: what the hell… two Oblivions.

: not quite… He was cut off as the crowd all un-sheaved there swords.

Sora: damn. He laughed. Sora jumped in the middle and Started to fight. Sora plunged his Sora into a Heartless's stomach then pulled it out to block another attack from his side. He ducked as a blade swung over his head. He jumped spinning putting his Keyblades out and sliced 9 Heartless around him.

He threw his Keyblades forward and they stabbed into two Heartless, they collapse. But that didn't satisfy Sora, so he put out his hand and blasted light at a crowded group of heartless, slaughtering them all at that spot. He made his Keyblades appear back into his hands and ran into another group swinging his Keyblades side-to-side slicing the Heartless that were in his way.

Soon after the howl town were they were fighting the "Five". Sora was fighting in the middle of a rather large group of Heartless. Sora plunged his Keyblades in two Heartless, but he soon felt tremendous pain on his side, then soon to his back. Blood was dripping down his body; he dropped down his knee and looked at the ground. His stomach then hurt but not as bad, as a Heartless kicked him.

Sora collapsed to the ground, his Keyblades disappeared and went the light from them went back to his heart. Then Sora saw the blonde headed kid and Riku fighting off the Heartless around him. Tidus and Wakka came in and picked Sora up.

Tidus: we got to get out of here. He yelled.

Wakka: yah.

: They are right, we cant beet them, there is too many. He yelled over the clinging of the swords colliding.

Riku: if you guys haven't notice we are surrounded. They backed into a wall.

: Yes.

Riku: what we are about to damn die, what are you " yess'n" about?

: This. He pulled out a grappling hook.

Riku: are you and Sora brothers or something.

: Why do you ask that man. He questioned.

Riku: you both always prove me wrong. The blonde headed guy laughed and threw up the rope, they all climbed up one at a time, Riku carried Sora up. Tidus was last; when he grabbed the rope they pulled up quickly so he wouldn't get hurt.

They all ran carrying Sora who's wounds regenerated towards the gummiship, witch took hours to loose the Heartless mob. They ran in the gummiship and blasted up in the sky.

Riku: wait one sec. He flew down a little lower and saw the Heartless mob. "Revenge is sweet." He blasted them and laughed hard.

: "Laughed".

Yuffie: so who is this kid.

Kairi: how do you know he's not a spy? She glared at him." Just kidding." I got to get Sora to our… bed. She dragged Sora there.

: She's a little weird. He said quietly.

Riku: Aren't we all.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Kairi's pov ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kairi laid Sora on the there bed and laid down next to him. She hugged him hoping he would wake up soon. She kissed his lips, and then squeezed his body tighter. She wished her puppy Skippy were here, but sadly the dog was back at the castle.

Kairi: please wake up Sora. She pleaded.

Sora: Kairi, I can't wake up now, I'm regenerating. Sora said telepathically to her in his sleep.

Kairi: okay, ill just wait here then. She said falling asleep.

Next day…

Sora woke up and went to the cockpit to talk to that Blonde headed kid. He wanted to ask where did he come from and what was his name, and where in the hell did he get two Oblivions and why were they in a weird color. Sora saw the guy at the table, he walked over there and sat down.

Sora: what's your name man. He asked being cool.

: Lavender. But that's not all you wanted to ask huh. I know two of the questions. One I'm from a different universe, and you're in it right now, Yes you flew that far. And how I had two Oblivions red and blue… well, Light and Darkness are the most powerful things you know that right. Sora nodded his head. There are other not as powerful but when there combined to the light, the lights more powerful. You need to learn the art of fire and darkness. Fire a friend to the light and Darkness a brother to it.

Sora: thanks for the info, well what about light. And wouldn't Darkness destroy me its evil.

Lavender: you can already control that. He laughed. And no Darkness will destroy you, if you use it the wrong way. Darkness isn't always bad it could be good. But first we need to find more humans.

Sora: before anything. He nodded. Then Lavender laid down a scroll with ancient writing on it and symbols.

Lavender: to make fire into form and body, armor, wings, and even an aura…

Author: please review, and you probably think what's going to happen, well you don't. Its something totally different and you wont see it coming. Oh yah, if you like serious Heartless killing keep reading and reviewing.


	17. A World Without Hope

A world without hope

As the team rode away in the vastness of space, Sora already learned the arts of fire… but not Darkness. He refuses it; he fights of lavender to not learn it. Something was happening but he didn't understand it.

Sora was falling in the darkness; he swam down in it like water. Something swept by, it was large for a split second. Sora wondered what it was, but he soon forgot about it.

Sora: what's happening to me… he fell deeper in the darkness, his body was so relaxed that he couldn't move.

: soooorrrraaaaaa… Screeched a voice. Don't… trust…

Sora: trust… who. He said relaxed.

: your friend…

Sora: who… are you.

: a friend…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( end of dream))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sora woke up… he remembered the dream from that past night. He stood up from his bed and went to the control, where he found the howl gang including Kairi. She looked so beautiful, Sora thought. He walked over to Lavender and punched him, sending him flying towards the wall.

Lavender: what the hell was that for you bastard.

Sora: (don't trust your friend… He thought) you aren't friend.

Lavender: what are you talking about? He wiped some blood from his lips. Riku and the gang ran over to Sora and grabbed him, so he wouldn't hurt Lavender any more. Sora struggled some more to attack him.

Riku: stop Sora…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Yuffie lost her grip on Sora's hand… Sora socked Riku sending him fly on the ground.

Kairi: Sora stop please…

Sora: he's a traitor. Sora broke free from the girls and ran towards Lavender and threw another punch. Lavender's Keyblade appeared in his hands and he stabbed Sora in the chest. Sora lifted his hands and fired a Fireball.

Riku stood up and watched…

Riku: how did he do that…?

Lavender was sent into the wall again, making a body dent on it. Sora pulled out the Keyblade that was in his chest. He fell to the ground unconscious…

(((((((((((((((((((((((Kairi's prove ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hours later….

Kairi: how could Sora do this… why did he do this? She walked around the hallway of the gummiship. She went to Sora's room and found Lavender there sitting on the bed... "What's he doing here"? She walked in and Lavender looked up to her from Sora's bed.

Kairi: Lavender what are you doing here.

Lavender: I'm sorry, it's just a good place to think. She sat right next to him, she felt so horrible about the howl thing.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Sora's prove))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He woke up…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Kairi's prove)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kairi: if there's anything I can do ill do it, I feel so horrible about Sora's behavior.

Lavender: there is one thing you can do for me. He got closer to Kairi.

Kairi: what, ill do anything besides… she was cut off as his face was getting way to close… she couldn't move… she really couldn't move ( really she couldn't). She felt frozen, she had no feelings towards this guy… but why couldn't she move, she wanted to run away.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Sora's prove )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sora watched as Lavenders lips met Kairi's, it seemed Kairi didn't budge… She probably loved him Sora thought.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Kairi's prove )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lavender slipped his toung in her mouth; he swam in her mouth tenderly. She hated it, she wanted to run away, but her legs wouldn't respond. " help" she screamed in her mind.

Sora ran in with a blank stare…

Sora: I understand now Kairi… you never loved me. You never loved anyone until Lavender came. She couldn't really tell but she thought he was crying. Kairi wanted to tell him the truth but she couldn't speak as she was frozen and Lavender was raping her mouth practically. Im staying but not as your husband… we are divorced, ill go to the computer and make it official. I no longer love you. He ran out.

Those last words broke Kairi, Lavender reached for her breast, but Kairi broke the frozen hold and kicked him in the balls, he fell to the ground holding his you know. She ran after Sora…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lavender's prove))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lavender smiled evilly………

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Sora's prove)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sora ran in the cock pit and went to the computer, but it was broke…

Sora: oh well… its not like anyone's around here to see it. Kairi ran in… Sora smirked…

Riku: Sora is anything wrong.

Sora: oh nothing… I just saw Kairi and Lavender making out… there probably doing "IT" right now.

Riku: im so sorry Sora. Sora turned around a looked at Kairi.

Sora: hey slut… what do you want.

Kairi: Sora its not what it looks like.

Sora: typical famous saying" Kairi. Don't screw with me Kairi, its over for you and me… go have make out with lavender, then go move up and have children.

Kairi: Sora im telling you the truth, I couldn't move… I didn't want to do that, I have no feelings for Lavender.

Sora: wow Kairi I should've know you didn't want to; you put up a big fight "he yelled".

Kairi: Sora I love y… She couldn't finish as the 16 year old was slapped in the face by Sora.

Sora: don't ever say that again, you said it before but that was a lie. He walked away to the controls of the gummiship. I fought Heartless to protect you; I fight countless villains for you. I married you because I used to love you. Now… it's over. He grabbed his ring and threw it at the wall. Kairi picked it up and tried to hold back the tears. "And I almost died trying to protect you."

Kairi: Sora I love you, f you don't believe it ill say it any ways. I love you.

Sora: Riku please take Kairi to her room. Riku dragged Kairi to her room; he left and shut the door. She ran back towards it and opened it back up and Lavender was there looking down evilly. Kairi quickly shut the door on Lavender and locked it. "Why was he at my door? Why is he doing this?

Kairi sat on her bed and cried the rest of the day…

Author: man that was so serious, do you guys think they'll go back together or will there love for each other be kept away for ever. Please review. Next chapter will come soon.:


	18. Departure or the Truth

Departure or the Truth

Sora and the gang landed on a planet, and Sora jumped out and looked around. Minutes later he came back and told Riku it was fine. Lavender put his hands on Kairi's waist, so Kairi slapped him.

Kairi: (why is he doing this to me, I hate him.)

Sora: get a room, you to obviously want something from each other. I bet I know what it is. "But here's my present". Sora ran fast towards Lavender and punched his cheek; Lavender fell to the ground with a "thud". Lavender got up and made his Keyblades appear.

Sora: hehe, you think you can take me eh. He made oblivion and Oathkeeper appear.

Oh and Kairi, I'm using Oathkeeper because it's a strong weapon… and no not because I have feelings for you cause I don't. You'll never fool me again. Kairi looked down, she was hurt "her keychain that was a sign for there love was now just used to fight and kill.

Kairi: I love you s…

Sora: Lavender, you mean Lavender.

Kairi: I mean you Sora, you.

Sora: kiss my ass. He charged at Lavender and there Keyblades crashed into each other and sparks flew from the two Keyblades. Lavender swung the other Keyblade Sora flipped under the weapon and dodged it.

He then smacked Lavender in the side with the spiky part of Oathkeeper. Lavender fell back, then dropped one of his Keyblades and grabbed his side with the free hand. His hand was then covered in blood.

Lavender regenerated, and grabbed the handle of his Keyblade, but then the blade of Sora's weapon hit Lavender's collar bone. Lavender's Collar-bone was covered in blood. Sora then kicked Lavenders head sending him flying into a tree.

Sora threw Oblivion and it went in Lavenders stomach and into some of the tree. Lavender was now hanging one foot high above the ground, he coughed out blood.

Even Kairi though Kairi despised Lavender, she thought his pain was kind of cruel. Sora walked to Lavender and pulled out the Keyblade, Lavender then began to fall, but… Sora kicked the side of Lavenders face. Lavender body was sent three feet away, and his side hit a tree making him spin the other way into the ground.

A giant Heartless then appeared from the ground. Sora got into a fighting stance…

Sora: WAIT! I don't have to fight anymore… I used to fight to protect Kairi, but now… I don't have to fight anymore.

Kairi: (gasp) oh no…

Riku: it's your Duty to protect the worlds…

Sora: I don't care anymore, I don't have anything anymore. I have nothing, its time for my suffering to end. He made his Keyblades disappear and walked to the Darkside Heartless. He put his arms out, to show he was giving up.

Kairi: SORA NO! She ran over to him and put her lips on his. Sora stood in shock… could she still love him, he thought… no she couldn't, but I can't let anyone else die even if it's her… He pushed her towards Riku… Sora then figured out something and ten he wished he had a second chance to fix it…

Sora: Take care of her. Riku then had a tear go down his cheek. He nodded sadly. Then the Darkside picked up Sora, then darkness swirled around the two Riku threw his Keyblades at the Darkside's arm but only cut it … and the darkness around them exploded causing a shockwave sending the gang flying over a hill. When the exploding seized Riku ran up the hill and saw Sora's Oblivion Keychain but… no Oathkeeper.

A light glowing figure quickly flew by Riku; Riku turned around and saw a light glimmering in the sky then disappeared… it was obviously really fast. But he didn't care he fell to his knees and cried. Sora was gone forever now. He felt someone next to him… it was Kairi crying as well…

Lavender then came out of the forest all bloodied up on his … ARM! Riku then knew everything. Kairi wasn't cheating on Sora, Lavender is a heartless .Riku ran up to Lavender and stabbed his Keyblade into Lavenders Heart.

Lavender: you figured it out eh…. Stupid, stupid, stupid… I don't have a Heart. Lavender disappeared.

Riku: you bastard, get your ass back, I'm going to kill you Lavender. Kairi walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder…

Kairi: lets go Riku… Riku, Kairi and Yuffie walked Back to the ship… Kairi and Riku were now only two of the three friends on Destiny islands… Sora was now gone… or is he?

Author: cliffie yay another cliffie, I laugh at you all… ha-ha. Next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R. Ill even be nice and put this up to. Look bellow.

I'm alone…

Betrayed…

I love her…

But who is she…

My memory is screwed over.

My name is…

I remember my name…


	19. Another side Another Story

Another Side Another Story

5 months after the "incident"

A cloaked and hooded figure stepped into a bar and ordered a beer. People stared at him, he wasn't a normal fell 'a, he was different. A particular group of solders who where very muscular, watched this person constantly. A cold beer was then set in front of the Mysterious being by the waitress. He grabbed it firmly then drank it very quickly; he put it back on the counter.

The solders walked up to him and pushed him back to his seat. The hooded figure just sat there, doing nothing to defend himself.

: Hey I'm just here to get a drink, I drank it and now I want to leave.

Solder1: you didn't pay free loader.

: Pay… pay what?

Solder5: money you imbecile… the hooded figure didn't budge and the solder was getting inpatient. Coins… did you get raised in a cave or what.

: oh okay ill pay… he put a gold coin on the counter.

Solder2: wait" wanna join the army against the Heartless. We need all the men we can get. Since we are mostly the last. Wadd'ya say?

: I think I'll pass; I'm not much of a fighter.

Solder1: what's your name and why will you pass, who cares if you cant fight.

: … my name, oh my god… who am I. I don't know who I am. Solders stood there getting fumed, thinking he's making fun of e'm.

Solder3: you stupid little punk. He swung a fist at the hooded figure and sent him into a shelved alcohol stack. They laughed… The hooded guy got up and tackled solder 3 down. Solder 3 laughed and threw him over his head then jumped forward to his feet. The hooded figure got up as well and threw a punch at Solder3, but the solder grabbed the punch and threw him threw a window and into the mud. And to make it worst it was raining.

The solders walked outside and saw the guy struggling to get up. Solder3 ran up and kicked the guy in the gut and constantly did it. The hooded guy coughed up blood, and held his ribs. The solders started to walk away until the guy got up again.

Solder: you really are stupid huh… and turned around and threw a punch but the hooded guy moved aside and punched the solder in the ribs. The solder then punched again but the hooded figure but blocked the blow with his elbow. He then kicked the solders face then kicked down to his gut, then he spinned downwards and stuck his leg out and tripped the solder. He slammed his heel in the solder rib.

The hooded figure then stood in shock of what he just did.

: How… did I do that? He was a little afraid. Then two solders came and both threw punches sending the guy into a tree. When the guy fell to the ground, bark fell on him.

It rained harder, and the water was heightening the weight on guy's cloak. A branch fell in front of him; it was a very good size for a fighting stick he thought… "Wait" he thought "I don't know about fighting, how would I know? He dragged his body to the branch and firmly grabbed it…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Riku's Pove ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Me and the crew, flying in space looking for that light I saw or to learn about it. Ever since that incident with Sora I… I could never forgive myself for not trying harder. Its been worse on Kairi, she acts like she's happy but we all know she's not. I even saw her in her room holding a picture of Sora and crying.

Wright now I weep for my lost friend, me. Kairi and him where the best of friends. We used to live on Destiny Island without a care in the world. Now… ones dead and the two that are left fight against the Heartless. They took my friend and ill revenge him. Tidus and Wakka tried to cheer us up but even they, where weeping as well.

Riku: why did you have to go and do that Sora… why did you leave us, why did you leave Kairi? Kairi walked into the control room and grabbed something out of the fridge. It was just a drink…

Kairi: hey Riku, you doing alright? She asked cheerfully.

Riku: fine you? He asked.

Kairi: fine I guess… Damn you Sora… she started to cry. Why did you have to go and. She put her delicate hands covering her eyes.

Riku: Damn you Sora… Even as the tough guy he is, he even started to cry. Kairi you can't live like this, you need to go on a date with someone... I got an idea lets go to, shit everyone's mostly dead. Well you can't live like this Kai.

Kairi: I will never abandon him Riku. She walked off to her room. Something was different in the room. A cold feeling…

: do you want to see him again…

Kairi: who's there? She then got scared. A organization member walked out of the darkness.

: there is only one way to get him back my dear… just open your heart to Darkness.

Kairi: I cant, I will never… She looked down at the ground.

: you have nothing left, light has disserted you, your little boyfriend is gone. what has light done for you " NOTHING" if you want him back… open your heart to Darkness.

Kairi: I wont, I will never do that, Sora fought for the light…

:and look at how it repaid him… That hit Kairi hard… You'll just let him away from your life, don't you want him back… All you have to do is open your heart.

Kairi: to Darkness… She had tears going down her cheeks. I'll do it.

: Good, now follow me… he put his hands up at the wall and a dark portal appeared. Kairi slowly walked in. it left the mysterious guy alone for a second…

: Good my daughter good. He walked in the portal…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ? pove(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Walking down a long grass field, the Unknown guy sobbed. He was scared of himself; he didn't know who he was… But something was missing inside of him, something deeper then a memory, he just didn't know it. He found himself at a cross road.

: why is this feel so familiar? He asked himself.

Author: everyone, oh wait hey one person… looks like everyone disserted this story, thanks… well anyways, who cares the next chapter will come soon I guess.


	20. Deeper Then Love

Deeper Then Love

The hooded figure took of his hoody… "It was Sora"

: You'll regain your memory in a second. The voice said. But this word will make you remember…

The grass on the sides of the paths started to move… The air was cold "what word could this mysterious voice say…

: Kairi… that one word had Sora fall back like something hit him. All his memories just went threw his mind…

Sora: Kairi" He yelled… who are you "voice"

: I am a friend… King Mickey walked right beside him…

Sora: "sigh" I should've known…

Mickey: its time Sora to end the darkness… forever... but I foreseen something horrible, a price your heart will pay if you'd succeed. But I cannot tell you, im sorry… he said under his breath.

Sora: it's okay Mickey… I will do as I must do, ill do anything for Kairi. He faces the king.

Mickey: here Sora the final battle awaits you… threw this portal… The king flickered his wrist and a blue portal appeared. They walked in it.

Sora walked threw the portal and found himself in "Kingdomhearts" HE looked up a the large gate which him and the king sealed long ago, but now the gate was opened… Something was coming out, To Sora's surprise Donald duck Goofy, and Riku came out and behind them where everyone Sora's met. An army of everyone that he fought side to side and even though who have never fought but where still good.

Riku walked up to Sora and patted his shoulder, he smiled. Sora put his hand on Riku's shoulder. The best of friends were united once more.

Riku: I knew you where "stronger then that"…

Sora: (laugh) you know me... he smiled. How in the worlds did you get everyone, everyone I know here… but… but why? How is everyone back.

Riku: Sora, it's the last battle, the last… He frowned a little bit being serious. Sora nodded. There hearts led them back here, they are born again.

Sora: I get it… The last struggle, one of the armies' last breaths is today.

Mickey: Yes and its time the Three Keyblade masters finally fight together for once and maybe the last time. He put his hand in and so did Riku and Sora…

Sora: all that we've fought for… everything, all the wars we've been threw ends today.

Riku: that's right… let's end it. With that the walked up to the largest army that Sora has ever seen, "Sora's army" They all suited up… Riku handed Sora the oblivion Keychain and one of Sora's Keyblades turned into oblivion and the other was Oathkeeper. Sora reached in the light inside of him and White armor appeared on his body.

Sora's armor was a king's armor, the strongest. Riku suited up in Black and white armor... The king kind of did a reverse black and white armor then Riku. The three put there hands in and something happened they didn't expect it nether. Sora grew white angel like wings on his back, Riku grew one black demon wing on his right side and a white angel wing on his left side… Mickey grew a white wing on his right side and a black demon wing on his left.

They didn't say anything; they just stood outside of "Kingdomhearts" the army of Sora's friends all gathered up in many rows… They all waited, for some reason Sora felt like everyone knew something he didn't. "A horn blew near".

Another army that was very large approached; the one leading them was Darkness, Ansem, and the organization. They both kept straight faces, they whore there average attire. They halted a couple yards away from my army. Then the horn blew again and they charged us…

Sora: For Kingdomhearts. He whispered under his breath and his army charged back. HE ran into Axel, one of his worst enemies… out of fire that appeared in the air two flaming swords appeared and axel grabbed them, Sora tackled axel with his shoulder. Axel lost his balance but he recovered and pulled forward with a swing of one of his flaming swords. Sora flopped on his back dodging the attack; he heard the sound of fire moving in the air.

Axel, kicked towards Sora but the length of is leg wasn't long enough; fire burst out of the air, the fire was hurdling towards Sora that came from Axels foot. Sora covered himself with one of his wings. It burnt him a bit. But Sora was stronger then that, he jumped up when the inferno was done and sliced Axels rib and chest. The slices were deep and axel fell on his knee…

Axel: your good kid, very good… but I will rise victories… in a quick second Axel plunged forward attempting to stab Sora, but Sora saw the attack coming before hand and jumped to the side and bounced up forward and sliced half of Axels neck… Sora turned around but Axel faded away…

Sora: goodbye Axel… He remembered the first time he met Axel… He never really had a heart… He pity him even now.

Riku ran right past Sora into a heartless, the Heartless fell on its face, then "another Riku popped out and attacked my friend Riku… But this Riku was wearing the duds of Darkness… "The copy…" Didn't he fade away, he remembered Riku telling me he did… "I got it" everyone that was in darkness also came back as well. I turned around and saw Mickey fighting "Marluxia". I turned another way, and cloud was fighting "Sephiroth".

Sora: wow… this is terrible… wait someone's missing but who… he told himself to forget about it and then he charged into the darkness army once more. Heatless blood was spraying ever where as he fought, he was covered in it…

I jumped high in the air and flipped while swinging my two Keyblades... Some heartless collapsed to the ground. When I landed, he used his special move sonic… he pushed off the ground with immense power and killed lots of Heartless. When I returned to normal speed I felt a pain in my stomach and Sora was sent off into a group of huge shielded heartless… when I landed in them my keyblades flew out of my hand.

I grabbed on of the huge Heartless and flipped them over my head, then into the ground… He planted my leg onto ones shield and pushed off and turning around, round housing another heartless square in the head. Sora stuck out his hands out and his keyblades appeared back into my hands… Sora swirled around and sliced the last of the huge heartless's head off. Larxene jumped in front of me out of no where and said….

Larxene: Hey look it's my little toy… oh I'm sorry, it's my little hero. She put out her hands and sent electricity at me. Sora was temporally paralyzed; he was helpless as she swung her hand blades towards my face. A different blade blocked the attack and its owner was…

Sora: "Leon". Sora was shocked to see him here. A ninja star came swooping down and hit Larxenes shoulder. A girl jumped up over Leon.

Yuffie: Leon, Sora I can handle her, go. We did so, me and Leon jumped and attacked a large and powerful group of heartless. Leon Sword grew into a giant beam sword, he swirled around and swung destroying all the heartless close by. He put his hand on my shoulder.

Leon: Sora go in there and fight the Darkness, and end this war… don't stare at me GO NOW. He yelled as Sora ran around dodging spears and swords. Sora didn't stumble across Darkness, but I did stumble upon "Ansem" the seeker of Darkness.

Ansem: ah, I see we meet again "Keyblade-master"… Its time to face a peace of the true darkness. Black smoking armor appeared on his body, two black Keyblades appeared in his hands. Two black wings formed on his back

Sora: I've gotten stronger since I fought you in Kingdomhearts… And you lost there too. He smiled.

Ansem: im not here to fight you, you fool… let me tell you something… something has gone terribly wrong… I let it happen I… Im fighting with you this time.

Sora: ha, yah right, ever since I met you, you've been trying to kill me and my friends… why should I trust you. Ansem for once looked really sad.

Ansem: I went in the deepest of darkness, and I am the Darkness Keybearer… Sora you Riku, King Mickey, and I are the four… I want to help, I need to help…

Just then a giant heartless jumped high up behind Sora about to slam its mighty heavy spiked shield on him, Ansem jumped up, and formed a Darkness orb, and it consumed the Heartless. He landed on the ground next to Sora.

Ansem: like I said, I'm here to help…at least for now. He looked at Sora eyes, and Sora understood. They ran into another group and fought together… until a dark mist covered the howl place, something was happening. Sora heard a voice just a few steps away… it seemed like two voices one high one low.

: It is time Sora to fight your last battle, everything you gave up and every foe you fought comes down to this. For the hard part isn't to beet me, its to fight me. The mist cleared, and what Sora saw then broke him and his heart.

Kairi stood in a black dress, her eyes darker; she held the true darkness Keyblade on her right. Sora fell to his knees and tears came down his face, his heart was broken, Kairi the one he woke up in the morning in his arms, the one he spend Christmas with. The one he used to play tag with at the beach and then bought her a drink after words. Kairi, the person he loved, his first kiss, the first time and only time he ever loved before.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) the past(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

13 year old Sora was sitting on the sand listening to the ocean. He heard footsteps walk behind him, and then sat next to him. A hand was laid on his, and he looked up and saw Kairi, the beautiful sweet and gentle Kairi.

Sora: hey Kairi… why aren't you at the dance… "There was a dance being held just two blocks from them.

Kairi: I know I just… saw you here alone and I wanted to keep you company. She smiled her beautiful smile.

Sora: "laugh" shur. He smirked. Hey you know what's funny?

Kairi: What? She asked confused.

Sora: I've never danced with anyone before.

Kairi: you know what else is funny, nether have I. They sat there staring at the ocean, it was nice. They could here the music from the dance, and then a song came up.

She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind

Sora: wanna dance… Sora stood up and held his hand out for her, she smiled and took it.

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

Yah I'm crazy for this girl

Kairi put her hands on his shoulder and Sora put his hands on her waist. Kairi rested her head on his shoulder, and Sora laid his head on hers. And they started to move slow.

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

Yah I'm crazy for this girl

He looked at her, she looked at him, there eyes met, and then so did there lips. (then the song birsted out)

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life

Kairi laid her head back on his shoulder.

With you

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

Yah I'm crazy for this girl

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))end of flash back((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

In Sora mind her head was on her shoulder… He even remembered the song.

Another tear went down his cheek... Why…

Kairi/darkness: to destroy the darkness you must destroy her, how it happened she opened her heart to darkness because she thought you where dead… oops you weren't where you, you where alive, its your fault she's mine now.

Sora: NO. He said desperately.

Kairi/Darkness: yes, it's because of you, you tried to commit suicide.

Sora: no. He said desperately again.

Kairi/Darkness: oh yes, its because of you, you didn't believe her, if you believed her… She would still be yours.

Sora… He broke Sora, Sora stared blankly at nothing. Kairi's body walked over to Sora.

Kairi: such a sad ending, the keyblademaster dies by his love, and it's because of his own doing. Goodbye Sora. She raised her keyblade and swung down at Sora's head. Riku jumped up and pushed Sora out of the way… and got hit in the heart… "Gah"… Riku's body collapsed on the ground.

Sora: No." He yelled and walked over to Riku's body. He grabbed his hand and stared at him. You cant die. Riku come on. Riku squeezed Sora's hand for him to listen.

Riku: I've learned so many things, about light and Darkness… where I'm going there's nether, but something greater. I remember when you, me and Kairi sat on that tree and watched the sunset… that's where im going… to that sunset, but that memory will stay with me there, of us sitting on that tree watching the sunset…. I'll be waiting on that tree for you guys… ill be waiting. The grip on Riku's hand died, and he died…

Sora sat there next to Riku's body, his eyes filled with tears…

Sora: you wont take another from me…

Kairi/darkness: ha, we will see about that. Kairi got into a fighting stance and charged at Sora…

Sora: ahhhh. He flung his keyblade up and blocked the attack... She swung again and he blocked again. She jumped high and smacked Sora in the face…

Kairi: you wont hurt me will you Sora, I love you… her voice went back into the one controlling her… ha-ha…

Sora: stop it.

Kairi :Sora, remember what you said to me " I'm always with you to"

Sora: shut up. She charged and smacked him with her keyblade and sent him flying onto the ground…

Mickey: Sora she's not Kairi, you can't save her. Darkness is now controlling her… there is nothing you can do, but en her suffering and kill both her and darkness.

Sora: … He got up and stood looking at Kairi tears went down his face… Kairi hurdled a darkness fir-ball, but Sora walked to his side and dodged it. He sobbed and ran towards Kairi his Keyblade at the ready… and then he stabbed her in the stomach. I love you Kairi, I'm sorry. He cried harder. Darkness popped out of her and screamed in pain as it desinigrated. Kairi's body collapsed… and Sora came down and grabbed her hand like he did Riku's.

Kairi: Sora, I'm glad I finally found you, I get to see you one last time… Sora… remember … no matter what you found me, remember these words… I love you. Her light faded off, her body disappeared in Sora's hands, and everyone could hear him cry. Her heart floated off in the air and shot of into the sky but… why didn't it go to Kingdomhearts?

The ground began to shake…. And everything started to split… like when he had to leave Kairi when he closed the door the first time. He was on a sand dome moving away from all the other split pieces… everyone was going home…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( home))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He landed on the beach, and he turned around and saw the stars exploding from a light and onto the sky… This is what Kairi saw… he thought. He then heard something far off… a song…

She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind

He turned around and saw… Kairi in her normal island clothes…

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
i'm crazy for this girl

Yah im crazy for this girl

She ran and jumped in his arms…

Sora: I thought lost you… he happily cried

Kairi: I love you to much to be lost…

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

Sora: wanna dance… Sora stood up and held his hand out for her, she smiled and took it.

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

Yah im crazy for this girl

Kairi put her hands on his shoulder and Sora put his hands on her waist. Kairi rested her head on his shoulder, and Sora laid his head on hers. And they started to move slowly.

He looked at her, she looked at him, there eyes met, and then so did there lips. (then the song birsted out)

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life

Kairi laid her head back on his shoulder.

With you

Sora+Kairi: I LOVE YOU

THE END

ENDING CREDITS

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
That keep us all busy  
All confusing me that's when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe something's are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before


	21. authors words

Authors words….

Hey guys, its over… I might later on right what happens later.. like whats it like without the keyblade.. its going to b very funny…. But right now, I'll give it a week before I start writing that…. You've all been grate… I cant wait to hear your reviews.. don't review this review that last chapter I just gave , well see you in my next fic

" Heartless war the after affect"


	22. Chapter 22

A thanks and not a fair well to the reviewers of "Heartless war"

This might be the end of Heartless war" see ive enjoyed writing it for about two or pretty close to three years. Your reviews are very heart warming some are pretty funny and you know what, that feeling gives another push towards this fic. I want to hear more from you guys. So thanks to you and your reviews " soon im going to come up with Heartless War 4" this one is well more dark, much more… not so much Disney but still… and what I have in mind is going to be very longgggg… oh and sora and kairi didn't die… someone emailed me that question… so sometime ill start the knew sequel see you guys there I hope… Heartless War 4 " A knew story a knew fight for both sides…

Staring

Sora

Kairi

Mickey

Donald

Goofy

Leon

Cloud

Enemys

Heartless

its only if you guys want me to?


End file.
